Knock on the Sky
by Aya8
Summary: (Revised and a lower rating for here) Ginny hates flying. Madam Hooch has Harry tutoring two days a week and Draco the rest of the week. When the kinks get going and Ginny’s hormones go haywire whom will she go too? (3 new chapters) [Completed]
1. Mine All Mine

Knock on the Sky

Nothing belongs to me except for the plot.

The titles of each chapter belong to SheDaisy and their album '_Knock on the Sky'_ along with the lyrics.

A Heads Up:

This story **_will not_** have any pregnancies or marriages.

**Chapter One:** Mine All Mine

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted while he stared at the red headed vixen in front of him as she warily eyed him with a tint of hatred in her eyes "Well, Red, it looks like we're stuck with each other for the next three hours, so let's make this as painless as possible and get it over with. Now, I'm going to be setting some ground...well--" he stopped to smirk in mid-sentence, "air rules. I don't touch you, you don't touch me. You listen to every word I say, because frankly, if your flying is as bad as Madam Hooch claims it to be, your very life will depend on every detail that comes from my perfect mouth, understand? Last, but certainly not least...**don't touch me.** I'd rather not have to waste money buying a new wardrobe. You're just lucky I happen to not like my old Nimbus anymore, so it's yours to keep and practice with in your free time. The faster we get these lessons over with, the happier I'll be."

Ginny's mouth had literally dropped at his long extended speech, in which he'd managed to compliment himself at least two times. "You are an arrogant--"

"Now, now Red..."

Gritting her teeth she glared at him with distaste. "DO NOT call me 'Red'. It's-it's--" Ginny stuttered trying to find a word for the disrespectful name he had so ignorantly called her, "weird!" she finally spat out, anger boiling in her veins.

Draco, leaning his weight to one side, his hand on his angular hip, his aristocratic nose slightly tipped in the air, raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm through with being patient'. "Are you finished?" he asked exasperatingly.

Ginny growled in a very un-lady like manner and straightened her back. "YOU ARE..."

Draco felt his eyes widen slightly as the curse words poured out of her mouth. He was surprised she'd even know what some of the things she said meant; after all she was a Gryffindor—who knew they had such dirty vocabulary. "Ginevra, you should really wash your mouth out. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to have a mouth like a sailor?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with surprise. "You knew my name was Ginevra?"

"Of course," he scoffed.

"Well, I figured…everyone just assumed that 'Ginny' was an abbreviation for 'Virginia'?"

Draco simply shrugged in an indifferent matter. "Yes and wouldn't it be lovely if your name was Virginia…that name is so virginal, however, seeing that it is not, it's just one more thing I despise about you."

"How did you know my name anyhow?" Ginny asked.

"If you must know…I was helping Snape with his papers. Virginia doesn't really suit you anyhow, especially since I wouldn't expect someone like you to be a virgin."

"_What_ is that supposed to mean? I've never even been kiss-" she started, but abruptly stopped at the look of amusement on his face. "-ed properly."

Draco seemed to think on the matter by raising his hand and stroking his chin before answering. "Perhaps, but then who'd want to kiss you in the first place. Now, as much fun as I'm having putting you in your disgusting scum filled place, we really need to start," he said as he turned his back towards her and started walking out towards the Quidditch Pitch.

It was then Ginny realized that they'd been standing near the Hogwarts water fountain, which was an extremely open place, and as it would seem, a crowd had gathered at their bickering. Her cheeks flamed instantly as her eyes dropped from the curious stares to the ground. Grumpily, she followed Draco.

"Pompous bastard," she muttered.

Draco turned his body towards her so that he was staring at her sideways. "You'll have to speak up next time, I'm a trifle deaf in this ear from a Banshee screaming in it a few seconds ago."

"A Banshee? Why you--" Ginny started, but Draco quickly cut her off.

"Enough talk out of you," he said, motioning towards his broom with his hands.

Fear engulfed the chocolaty brown depths of her eyes and her hands bunched at her bare hips, resting between her capped blue t-shirt and her tan cargo shorts. Her fingertips nipped at the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"I a-I a don't have to actually get on the broom do I?"

Just when he assumed these lessons would bore him to death, she goes and says something so completely innocent, that she made it sound naughty. Draco smirked and easily slid into the double entendre. "Oh, I'd _love _for you to _get on it._"

Ginny winced as she felt her lower lip begin to tremble. She sucked it into her mouth and bit down as she eyed the broom with distaste. Desperately trying to sound as if she weren't pouting, she spoke. "I don't want to though."

"Oh, but _it'll _feel so good!" Draco exclaimed, his voice sounding husky, even to himself.

This was ridiculous! The little wench was turning him on and she didn't even know it. He had half a mind to saunter up to her, in a lazy manner of course, wrap his arms around the back of her, slide his hands into the backs of her pockets, and lift her up so that she could wrap those wonderfully slim, long legs around his waist.

"I won't even know what to do if I get on it. I don't even understand the directions very well, do I go up and down, or can I go up to the side and then down. Even if I could I'd never try it because I don't even think that I can go up, I most likely won't be able to come back down," she babbled, almost incoherently.

Draco shut his eyes briefly at what she was saying. It was like she almost knew what to say, as if she knew he was giving her a double meaning, but the innocent look in her eyes made him believe differently as she still eyed the broom as if it would leap to life and bite her in the arse.

Cracking his neck, he settled his eyes on Ginny's face, and gritted his teeth. "Get on the damn broom."

He was irritated and he was hot-in more ways than one. It was moments like this that had helped his decisions to start buying slacks a size bigger.

As he impatiently tugged at his sage colored shirt, he glared at Ginny. "Merlin, it's hot," he muttered, lifting his shirt off of his chest and pushing it back and forth to allow air access to his over heated body.

Ginny shifted her feet and gave him a growl. "Why are you being so fidgety?"

"Because, you're taking your happy arse time that's why," he yelled, almost violently. His eyes darkened with a mixture of anger and lust as he watched her circle the broom. "Get on the damn broom!"

"You _do not_ have to shout! I'm perfectly capable of hearing you, Malfoy," she shouted back at him.

Draco raised his hands and viciously scrubbed at his face, trying to make himself calm down.

Merlin, did she know how to irk him.

"Look, Red--"

Ginny stomped her foot on the ground angrily, "I have told you repeatedly not to call me 'Red'. I know why you do it. You do it because you believe me to have red hair, but for your information, it isn't red, it's a carrot orange."

Draco shook his head and stared at her, giving her an "are you really that stupid" look. "I can't believe you just said that. Do you know how many lines of bantering I can throw at you this very minute because of that little remark?"

"Shove it!"

He snorted and licked his lips in a hungry manner. "Don't tempt me Red."

Ginny haughtily flipped her _carrot colored_, shoulder length hair to the other side of her neck, exposing the creamy flesh, which was so pale that someone could trace the blue veins that showed. Her skin reminded him of a very, very, light pink cream, sprinkled with dots of cinnamon.

Draco had never been very fond of cinnamon, however at the moment he found he was craving it.

He leaned back and allowed his eyes to travel over her. Her tan shorts came to the middle of her smooth, muscular thighs. Her shirt rose just above her naval, but rode higher up when she attempted to sit on the broom. Draco's eyes trained on the new exposure of skin and the stretch of her obscenely tight shorts across her thighs, as she swiftly got up, and swung her leg over the hovering broom. She repeated this 'on the broom, off the broom routine' about three more times, contemplating her decisions, until finally she got off and looked at him, shaking her head.

"I can't do this."

Draco didn't answer because of the glistening moisture on her full, pouting, red lips. He had come to a conclusion that she was probably the only decent thing that the Weasley Clan had ever produced.

Speaking of production...

He shook his head briefly and then flipped both thumbs over his shoulder, indicating that he wanted to get this done. "Come on. Get on."

"Can't I just watch you? It's easier and more fun for the both of us that way."

He groaned. _She has absolutely no clue!_

Draco, shaking it off, gave his genuine smirk, and lifted a finger up, reminding Ginny of a light bulb blinking on. "Ah, but then, I wouldn't get my extra credit."

Folding her arms over her chest, Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you need extra credit for? You're number two in your class...you'll never beat Hermione, she's way too far ahead."

"Beating the mudblood isn't on my agenda. I know when I'm at a loss, however, Potter is close in tow, and I can't have him passing me up."

"Why are you so cruel? Do you know how degrading and hurtful that word is? You could at least just stop being lazy and say muggle born, but then again, I guess it wouldn't occur to you to actually be nice."

Draco smirked sarcastically. "'Nice' isn't in my vocabulary."

Ginny raised on eyebrow, "Really? 'Cause then, I mean you just said it, so wouldn't that technically mean it's in your vocabulary."

He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it quickly.

_Well damn, she got him there. Time to change the subject._

"Red, do not make this an impossible task, so would you please just get on the broom."

"Wow! I'm shocked, how much restraint did you push aside to be able to say 'please'?"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy-"

Ginny rudely interrupted him. "And was it not you begging just a moment ago?"

He was just going to have to resort to force. With an evil glint in his eyes he advanced on her.

"If you don't get on that broom..."

"Don't threaten me, Malfoy!" Ginny warned.

Draco rubbed his eyes in frustration. He didn't know what bothered him more, her, or this ridiculous situation.

"You know, I don't see why _I_ have to have a broom lesson. I mean, it's not like I'll need it in the real world. Oh, that's a bit of a tongue twister," she said, muttering the last part.

Draco flinched as a felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He quickly bowed his head to hide his smile. It wasn't easy for anybody to make him smile, but usually when it happened, it would be plastered, annoyingly, to his face all day, however this would have to be an exception.

"Would you just shut your mouth? Merlin, you'd think you were killing yourself or something, and killing you off doesn't sound too shabby at the moment. You are driving me insane! Now, get on the broom."

Ginny rolled her eyes, phasing his words. "You threats are so worthless, but by all means if it makes you _feel_ manly then spew away."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. _Was she trying to get the last word in?_

"You're vicious. For the last time--" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I think you're going to burst a blood vein. You better calm down."

"Don't push me Weasel," he said, his voice taking on a deadly tone.

A shiver ran up her spin, and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up as warning signs blinked ferociously in her head 'Stop, stop, stop'.

She averted her eyes and gulped down the fear. "I-I won't."

Draco took a deep breath to control his anger. "Good, now get on."

Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip, nervously, as she felt the sting of tears enter her eyes. "You know, I-I don't want to push you and I know you despise my family and everything that we stand for. I know that you can't bear to touch me, but do you think you could bring yourself to ride with me, please? I'm not cut out for this stuff. I just-I can't do it by myself. I don't get scared easily, so it's very rare when my hands start shaking like this. See," she said lifting up her hand. "Please, just for the first time, would you at least ride with me?"

Biting down on his teeth, Draco rested his weight on one foot, crossed his arms over his chest, and studied the frightened girl in front of him for a fraction of a second. He shifted his feet, as if too say he'd made up his mind. "Fine, these aren't my best clothing anyway."

"Just had to say that didn't you?"

"What'd you expect?"

"...For you not to say yes so quickly, thank you."

He grunted in response and walked over to straddle the broom. "Just don't touch my skin. I'm not really in the mood to scrub myself down to the bleeding point."

"You really should anyway," she muttered, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something foul. "You're so immature."

As Ginny went to sit behind him, she immediately learned that her earlier statement had been so far from the truth that she cringed. He smelled exotic and forbidden...if _'forbidden'_ could even have a smell. It was like he'd splashed drops of cologne into his bathtub water and soaked in it, so that it would cling to his skin; however, it wasn't an over powering smell.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she sighed and placed her hands behind her, steadying herself, on the broom.

Her gaze wondered, as Draco rambled on, telling her to be prepared for this, and watch out for that.

_Hmm, he really likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?_

It was then that she really took the time to notice the warm sun that beamed down upon the Quidditch Pitch. It was wonderful how the rays of sun shot through the air and rested against the shockingly, green grass. The sun was powerful today, and Ginny couldn't imagine how hot the seats would be if there'd been a match today. If Ginny was an artist, she knew she'd paint this moment. It was as if time was standing still, and for that particle of time, the yellow rays of light, with a background of a clear, almost cloudless blue sky, was breathless. If it wasn't for the birds chirping and fluttering about, Ginny would have believed that time _had_ actually stopped.

"Okay, are you ready?" Draco asked, startling her out of her dream.

"What? No--" Ginny started, just as Draco kicked off. "I didn't hear what you said!" she finished in a scream.

Her whole body jerked forward, her front crashing against his back as he went straight up, her arms swiftly came around his midriff and she clutched him tightly.

He grunted and brought one of his hands down to loosen her death grip as she buried her face into his back. "I need to breathe!" he hollered back.

"Oh my, I'm going to have a heart attack!" she cried out in short breaths.

Draco smirked. "You're not going to have a heart attack. Now, you need to get in front of me."

Shivering as she felt Draco come to a stop, she wondered if she heard him right.

"Get in front of me," she heard his deep voice rumbling through his back.

Slowly she lifted her head from his back and flinched at how high they were. "Couldn't we have done this on the ground?" she squealed, causing Draco to jerk away from her.

"Damn woman! I think you just burst my eardrum. Ever think about joining the Opera?"

"Malfoy! I'm not joking," she started.

"Neither am I."

Ginny bit her bottom lip, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "Tell me again why I need to be in front of you?"

_Because I've felt your thighs on my back and now it's my turn to make you uncomfortable._

"For steering, which is a key factor of broom riding."

"Of course, because they just publish tons of books listing off on how to perfect your riding abilities on a broom," Ginny snorted sarcastically.

"I'm tiring of this constant banter, however fun it is. I'm just not in the mood today. Before you ask again why we need to do this up here, it's for balance, which, is another factor you need to keep in mind."

Ginny sighed and slowly nodded. "Okay, now how do I go about getting in front of you?"

Draco, looking forward, grinned in satisfaction. It really wasn't necessary for her to get in front of him, she really wasn't ready for the steering yet, but the way she'd have to do it was all too appealing. "Wrap your legs around my waist and swing over."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Fortunately, yes," he smirked.

"Fine," she gritted out as she lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, noting that Draco had pushed his hands behind himself to steady her, so that she wouldn't fall while she'd been raising her legs.

"Now, just slide around to the front," he said.

Ginny growled as she did so. "For some reason, I have this tiny feeling that you're getting off on this."

He smirked and then flinched at her iron like grip. "Now, what ever gave you that idea Red?"

"Oh, I don't know," she growled, rolling her eyes. "Would you concentrate and hold the broom still?"

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, wiggling the broom.

Ginny gasped and dropped her body closer to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, the side of her face plastering to his as she gazed at the ground with fear. "What is the matter with you? Do you know how high up we are?"

"I have a fairly vague idea."

"You're such an ass. I mean would it hurt to be civil to me? Just this once and then you can go back when the lesson is over. I happen to be at a disadvantage here and it's not entirely fair."

"Why should I do that for you?"

She groaned in defeat and finally settled herself in front of him. He leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around her hips, pulling her back towards him. Placing his hand on her lower back, he softly pushed her forward on the broom, his body following hers as he did this.

"Do you have to do that?" Ginny whispered softly, shuddering with their close proximity.

Draco took a deep breath before answering, inhaling in and out as he tried to control his breathing, while at the same time trying to fight the vicious stab of desire that shot through him. "Yes. Now take us slowly back down to the ground. Whatever you do, do not move your hands or you'll lose control and your balance, then you will fall to your bloody, bloody death."

"Wow, thanks for that lovely image!"

"My pleasure," he smirked.

They began going down towards the ground. It was a little rocky at times making Ginny clench her teeth, but it wasn't so bad, pretty manageable actually.

"Good," Draco said huskily. "Now go a little faster."

So she did, but just as the broom started picking up speed she'd lost her balance. With a scream lodged in her throat, she, in what seemed to be slow motion, dropped from the broom.

Draco, with his reflexes, jerked forward, grabbing her hand just in time. "Damnit! Weren't you listening to me?"

"It's easier to listen then to actually perform you half wit," she cried out, tears streaming down her face. "P-please don't drop me!"

"How in the bloody hell can you just insult me and ask me to help you in one sentence you daft, daft girl!" he grunted as he tried pulling her back onto the broom. "I got you," he mumbled, his face softening at the terrified look in her face. "Ginny, I need your cooperation. I'm at a bit of a disadvantage since I grabbed your wrist backward. If I pull you up, I'm going to twist my arm out of socket and drop you anyway. So I need to know if you have the strength to hold yourself up, dangling from the broom, while I take us down?"

She shook her head. "Okay."

He awkwardly placed her hand on the length of the broom. Ginny instantly put her other hand on it, gripping tightly. Draco placed his hands over hers; holding her in place, just to be safe, as he went carefully down to the ground.

Air blasted into her chest as Ginny felt her feet touch solidness. She let go of the broom and launched herself into Draco's arms, clutching him tightly around the neck. With his feet on the ground and the broom still between his legs, he stared on in shock at the tenderness of the hug. Awkwardly, he patted her on the back, and then jerked his hand back, staring at, horrified.

'_He was definitely not a hugging person,'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Get off me!" He shivered and pushed her to the ground. 

The shove was so hard, that her head flipped back, as her rump landed on the grass. She jerked her head back up, her hair wildly everywhere, her eyes wide with shock and pain. 

"Hey!"

"Don't touch me again," he said, with a cool demeanor as he leaned forward and raised the sleeve of his arm.

Ginny gasped as she saw The Dark Mark engraved in his arm.

"You see this?"

Ginny nodded her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't touch me, don't stand close to me, if you so much as look at me wrong...you will treat me with respect and you best keep this to yourself. If I get kicked out of Hogwarts I'll know who to go after, and no more talking back, got it?"

Ginny pouted and mumbled grumpily under her breath. "Still didn't have to push me."

Draco screamed in frustration. "I can not believe you! What is the matter with you? SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Ginny flinched and bit her lip looking down, her hands still supporting her body behind her.

"You don't have to shout," she whispered.

His eyes widened. Ginny closed her eyes instantly, waiting for his next move, but she was quickly jolted from her fear as she heard him laugh. Opening one eye, she looked up at him.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" he stated.

Draco gave her one last look, got off the broom, threw it down at her feet, and walked away.


	2. I'm Lit

**Knock on the Sky**

**Chapter Two:** I'm Lit

Out of everything she could have done, kissed him on his cheek, or hell even his lips, shook his hand, patted his back, so many options to choose from, but yet, she'd chosen the one thing that would irk him the most, a hug. It was so sweet and innocent, a very Ginny Weasley thing to do.

Sweet and innocence was not something he encountered often. It was aggravating, made his skin crawl in such a way that…

"That what?" he growled to himself, curling his fingers tightly into the palm of his hands, allowing the perfectly manicured fingernails to bite into his skin. "Stupid girl," he muttered, uncurling his hand and running his fingers through his smooth, blonde hair, as he walked hastily down the hallway, towards the Slytherin Common room.

He didn't like sweetness, or any other emotion for that matter, except for perhaps hatred, which was really the only type of emotion he felt somewhat comfortable with. It was familiar, predictable, and there was absolutely nothing spontaneous about hatred.

Draco paused at the entrance of his dorm room and turned his head to the side, his hand clutching the knob of the door as the one thought, that seemed most clear in his mind, swept through it once again.

The lessons had to end.

He dropped his head against the door and groaned as unfamiliar feelings swept through his body. Gritting his teeth, Draco slowly turned the handle, and pushed the door open. He stood there, for what seemed like twenty minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds. His room seemed…disturbed, as he stared. If the room belonged to anyone else, Draco would have been slightly uneasy around the person. His room was dark, with a powerful essence that could raise the hair on the back of someone's neck. It literally screamed dark tendencies. Everywhere, the only color that could be seen was black except for the forest green silk sheets that splayed across his bed.

Draco especially loved his enchanted black candles that decorated the room. If one were to fly above to look at it, and as the candles slowly lit aflame, while a person walked by, they would see the shape of a Pentagram. He had been tempted to invert it, but then after thinking on it a while, he'd figured it this way…the only reason why people believed the inversion form of the Pentagram was satanic because of how Christians believed that if one were to turn the cross upside down, or say a mass backwards it would invoke evil. He'd only formed that shape with his candles for fun, in the beginning.

Draco never really believed that, but yet it intrigued him, so he did research on it. He was more for the Wicca ideas of what the symbol stood for, however. The descriptions he read about it made it seem fairytale like. The Christians way was all doom and gloom, which he really had too much of. Of course, neither of those reason made him form the Pentagram with candles in his room. While he was researching, he'd accidentally came across what a Lykos considered a Pentagram…they used it as a form of possession to declare what was theirs and _that_ was why he'd placed the candles in the form of the symbol, simply to declare his ownership. He had been in his first year when he'd done it, he thought of it as rather childish now.

Of course, no one would think I had done so much work just for a simple particularly eerie aspect of my room, no one would think of me as a researcher for that matter, not like that Mudblood Granger.

At the thought of her name Draco's face turned red and he sputtered with anger.

"Why must that vermin constantly plague my thoughts?" Draco growled angrily, gripping the wood of the door, and cringing slightly as it bit into his skin.

He hated Granger with a passion and she was something he definitely didn't want to think about. What he needed the most, right now, was to cleanse his thoughts of the dirtiness that had come upon it today.

Draco rolled his eyes, slammed his door, walked in and let his head drop back, resting the weight of it on his shoulders as he sauntered over to his bed. Lazily, he sat on the edge, and yanked off his polo shirt. He flung it to the black carpet and dropped his body down, sighing, as the cool black silk sheets seemed to soak through his skin, soothing his jittered nerves. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

Draco growled at the gentle knock on the door and snorted as if to say 'figures'. "What the bloody hell now?" He mumbled beneath his breath, curses to damn the devil.

When there was no answer, he slowly started to relax. Just as he felt the stiff muscles in his back start to smooth out, he heard a click.

Tucking his chin into his chest, he rolled his back up to see whom had entered his room without permission and instantly sucked in his breath at the sultry sight of a young girl, with chocolate brown hair, and aqua blue eyes that reminded him of tropical pools in Eden, draped in nothing, but a sheer nightgown.

"Nice outfit," Draco spoke softly, his eyes taking in the girl whom he recognized as a sixth year Slytherin he'd spoken with yesterday.

The girl nibbled on her lower lip and gave a tiny grin, while fiddling with her long, flowing black empire gown, embroidered with sheer tulle. "Thanks, I hoped you would like it."

Draco quickly bowed his head to cover the smile that had swept its way on to his face. "So," he drawled out, turning his hands out and resting on them behind him, "what was your name again?" Draco asked, as he lifted his head up to stare at the nearly naked girl for a second time.

"Giselle," she spoke huskily, walking forward, twirling her fingertips over her raspberry colored nipples. She then flipped her long silky brown hair over her breasts, as if she were finally becoming embarrassed with her actions.

The sheer nightgown left little to Draco's imagination, considering it was see through, and Giselle had nothing on underneath it. He licked his lips in anticipation as she crawled up his body, making him lay back on his elbows, holding in a shiver as his silk sheets grazed his bare back.

When she was finally straddling his waist, her entire body covering his, she dropped her forehead to his, and darted her tongue out to teasingly trace his lips.

"Hello," she whispered seductively, her eyes intensely meeting his.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Hello back."

Giselle slowly tickled his stomach with her fingertips down to his pants and doodled a drawing along the tiny black button. Draco's hips jerked slightly and he grunted as her knuckles brushed against his rising erection.

She rolled her hips against him, causing a moan to escape his mouth. As if time had started in slow motion, Giselle began slipping out one button at a time. Draco growled in frustration and he clutched her hips, digging his fingernails into her soft sides. She yelped in shock and finally began to quickly remove the buttons from their slots. Draco shimmied his hips as Giselle pulled his pants down. She twirled her fingertips along the upper half of his body, pinching his nipples, indenting them with the crescent moon shape of her fingernails, and then slowly, with just the right amount of pressure, she scraped her nails down his chest, and over his stomach, to his hips. Her body followed her hands, going down, down, and down even further. She dipped her hands into his pants.

Draco sucked in his breath and clenched his teeth. "Mmm," he groaned and flipped his elbows out from under him, for they were digging into his back, and fell back against the bed as she worked his rigid member. "What's your name again, love?"

"Giselle," she whispered huskily.

Draco twisted his hand in her hair, bringing her mouth down to him. She pushed his hands away, slapping them down to his sides. "Right," he paused, "Giselle," he gasped softly as she sucked harder.

He shut his eyes and allowed the pleasure to take over his body. Lightly thrusting his hips, pushing him up into her mouth, his hand trailed down, skipping her head, to clutch her shoulders, next to her neck, rubbing it as she continued her fast, up and down motions, and then wrapped them behind her head. Draco went rigid as he felt himself grow harder inside her mouth. He desperately tried to pull her away so that they could finish what they'd started the right way, the right way being hot, wet and sweaty…not to mention thoroughly sated, but she refused to be pulled away. His thighs clenched, his hips took one more deep thrust and he was spent.

Satisfied as a cat, he watched Giselle lick her lips like she'd just dug into a bowl of cream. "So, is that a new nickname you have for me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and eyed her coolly. "Pardon?"

Giselle snorted and gave him what appeared to be a tender smile. "You called me Red."

"No I didn't," he stated firmly.

Giselle looked at him, crinkling her eyebrows. "I am not the one who just had an orgasmic encounter, I was not the one in the throes of passion a little bit ago, okay, and I'm definitely not stupid. I clearly heard you scream 'Red, oh yes Red.' So…"

Draco dropped his head back and eyed the ceiling as he thought about it. "Whom do I call 'Red'?" he asked more to himself than to Giselle. He had no idea how he could have possibly forgotten, well technically that wasn't true!

Draco jerked up, balancing both of his hands behind him. "What?"

Giselle turned her head and looked about the room. "I-I didn't say anything."

"Not you!" Draco growled with frustration and roughly pushed her off his bed. "Get out!"

"But I—"

Draco screamed. "I said GET OUT!"

"NO! We're not finished and I want to fuck!" Giselle rudely hollered back.

Draco was slightly taken back by her out burst. He hadn't really expected her to yell back at him. No one ever yelled back at him, no one, especially if it was one of his girls here to please him.

"Well, you should have pulled away, and not let me come, it's your own damn fault."

Leaning up on her elbows, which rested on the edge of the bed, she stared up at him defiantly. "Listen here Draco Malfoy, we are going to have sex. So lets talk and then well get back to it, okay? So who's Red?"

Draco averted his eyes quickly. "No one."

"Obviously, this 'Red' isn't a 'no one' for you to call her name out when you're almost to the peak." Giselle grinned going for shock, "Want to have a threesome with her?"

Draco groaned and for what seemed like the thousandth time that night dropped his head to the bed. "The last thing I need is to be tempted by that."

"You can call me 'Red' if you want," she grinned, raising an eyebrow at him. "If you tell me who she is I could do a Polyjuice."

"Here's an idea, let us just claim that this mysterious 'Red' is you and save me the humiliation of unmasking her."

"Or him," she added evilly.

Draco felt his upper lip rise in a sneer. "Trust me, it's a 'her'."

Giselle averted her eyes from his naked body, showing defeat. "Maybe I _should_ come back later—" she went to get up.

Draco let her get as far as the bedpost before he jerked her back. "I don't do rain checks and you demanded sex…"

Giselle squealed in pure feminine delight as he threw her onto the bed.

--------

"Harry, I have to give it to you, you are a definite improvement to Draco. Do you know what he did? He pushed me off the broom. You see this scratch on my elbow? That's from him," Ginny informed her emerald-eyed crush.

Harry shook his head as it whirled from trying to keep up with Ginny's train of thought. "Ginny, stop changing topics so fast. I swear to Merlin you're making me dizzy! And since when do you call him 'Draco'? Now, what is this about Malfoy pushing you?"

Ginny felt giddy at the protective note she heard in his voice. Of course she'd claimed to be over Harry, but she knew she would never fully get over her first, one-sided love.

"I said something to him along the lines of being cruel, I don't really remember the exact words, but I knew they were because he'd wrapped his arms around my waist after I asked him to ride it with me, then he pushed me off. Thanks for not pushing me off Harry," Ginny said as she leaned slightly back into his chest.

He stiffened. "Ah, Ginny—"

She blushed. "Sorry, I just wish I didn't have to do this. Last time I got up this high in the air, I fell. Luckily, Draco saved me."

Harry shook his head as he tried to register Ginny's random rambling, but in the end, he really didn't know _why_ he tried. "Wait, one minute he pushed you off, and the next minute he saved you?"

"I know! Talk about needing to make up your mind," Ginny shook her head.

Harry gasped and hit himself in the head. "You're giving me a headache. Stop it!"

"Sorry, I tend to do that to people."

They rode in silence for a while, until Harry stiffened and spoke with venom in his voice. "Riding his _what _with him?"

Ginny frowned. "His broom. What else would I be riding of his?" She stopped immediately and straightened her shoulders. "Wow, I really just said that, didn't I?"

"I think I'm going to vomit."

Ginny jerked away and turned her left shoulder away from him. "Ew Harry, don't you dare!"

He cleared his throat. "Gin, you need to be more careful with how you word things. I _definitely_ don't want you saying something like that around him…especially, when you meant it so innocently."

Ginny frowned. "This is just gross."

"You're tellin' me!"

Her frown deepened as she realized that Harry's tone wasn't of jealousy as she had slightly hoped it would be it was protective, as if Ginny was his sister.

"I'm feeling a little queasy myself," she mumbled.

"Okay, that is definitely it for the practice, and the awkward moments. I do believe this day will be planted in my head for eternity," he spoke in her ear as he lowered the broom to the ground.

Ginny's shiver of delight at the fact that Harry had spoken so close to her ear was quickly forgotten as her feet touched the groomed grass. "Thank the stars above. I'm alive!" she cried, resisting the urge to fall to her knees and kiss the ground.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that," Harry mumbled to her as he picked up his broom and situated his rumbled clothing.

"Don't take it as that; you're an excellent flyer, probably the best of all time."

Harry blushed. "Lord, Ginny, you'll do wonders for my ego if you keep that up."

"I'll stop right away then."

Surprisingly, Harry caught on quicker than she thought he would, as he scowled his _joking_ disapproval of her remark. "That hurt Gin!"

"Yeah, yeah…said the man with an ego the size of an elephant," she said, teasingly.

Harry swiftly turned around and began walking backwards towards the school, intent on glaring her. "You are horrible Ginevra Weasley, just horrible."

"Did you ever have any doubt that I wasn't? I mean really, Mr. Potter, look at who my brothers are," she laughed.

To Ginny's utter disbelief, she actually thought she saw his eyes twinkle with happiness. If only it was a twinkle for something else.

"Look out for that…" Harry started.

His warning came too late. Ginny screamed as her foot rammed into something extremely hard. She felt her feet flip from under her and just when she expected to slap her face into the ground, she felt strong arms around her waist. She instantly looked up and blushed with embarrassment, as she gazed into those beautiful, emerald eyes she had fallen in love with.

Harry frowned, his eyes searching hers. "Ginny, you know I love you like a sister right? I-I thought you said you were over your crush on me."

Ginny felt her eyes dampen with tears. "I am! Really I am, it was just…old feelings you know."

"Are you sure that's all it was? I hate thinking that I'm leading you on by doing this banter with you like we do…you don't take it that way do you?"

"No, of course not. I like bantering with you, but not that way. I promise, cross my heart."

"Okay," he spoke softly giving her a sad, worried look.

Ginny stood back and watched him walk away. She slid her hands into the front pockets of her caramel colored jeans. She felt her white tank top slowly ride up and she shivered as his hair ruffled in the wind. "But you'll always be my knight and shining armor," she called out to him impishly.

Harry paused in his walking, and slowly turned around with a huge grin spread across his face. "I can live with that!"

Ginny gave a girlish giggle. "He can live with that…" she mumbled, letting a tear drip down her cheek.

"Talking to yourself again, Red?"

Ginny quickly brushed the tear away and turned to see Draco, shaking his head in disgust.

"Which personality is it this time? The crazy one or the bitchy one?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin out in defiance. "I'm not going to let you get to me today. Not today!" she said, scowling at him, and then added, "I really hate you, you know!"

"It's a mutual feeling."

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Then why are you here? To bug me?"

Draco glared. "I came to tell you I have to cancel Monday's lesson!"

Ginny dropped her arms down to her side and gave a fake saddened look. "Why?"

"Being in your presence is sickening and I find myself disturbed by your looks."

He expected an equally cruel retort, but when she said nothing and just looked down at the ground he added more gently, "I have an appointment to keep. Why don't you practice and hell, maybe even surprise me by managing to stay on by yourself."

"You know what—" Ginny started.

Draco lifted his eyebrows and walked closer, his stance daring her to continue. He was so close; Ginny could smell the light cologne he had on. It was a different one this time, more soft, not so strong.  
_  
Merlin! Even his neck is sexy!_

Ginny quickly averted her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest again, her face flushed.

"What?" he said in a deadly voice.

Ginny flinched. "N-nothing."

Draco smirked. "Wise choice."

Ginny watched as he walked away and for a second she thought she could almost imagine him whistling with a tiny hop in his step. "What a jerk!"

"I heard that, Red!" he hollered back.

Ginny cringed and shrank back.

Dialogue references:

'…Tropical pools in Eden' Rafael di Fiore from Gaelen Foley's Prince Charming

'I want to fuck," Sarah Michelle Gellar from Cruel Intentions

There might have been more, can't recall.


	3. Man Goin' Down

An edited version…the other version can be found at death-curse or Portkey.

Chapter Three: Man Goin' Down

"This is so humiliating!" she mumbled to herself as she slipped once again in the puddle of mud that had formed from a light drizzle of rain about fifty feet from the Hogwarts fountain. "Will somebody get me up?" she screamed at the tiny crowd that had formed around her.

"It's so very amusing though," a black haired girl whom Ginny recognized to be a Slytherin giggled.

"Alright, alright, enough of laughing at the Gryffindor," Seamus laughed as he pushed through the crowd looking as if he was about to come and help her when a wide grin spread across his face. He doubled over clutching his stomach in fits of laughter.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Seamus bend to his knees chuckling helplessly. "YOU jackass! You better help me up! Ron, I know you're back there. Will you please get me up? Harry…whatever happened to being my knight in shining armor?"

Ron sauntered up with a smug grin on his face, followed closely by Harry whom was trying to suppress a smile. "Wasn't it just you twenty minutes ago calling us men…Harry what was it? Help me out."

"Stupid good for nothing pigs who fucked other men's women and…" Harry started raising an eyebrow at the very muddy and angry slightly defeated expression on the youngest Weasley's face.

"Okay! I get it; I shouldn't have made it such a broad statement. Even though it's true and all," Ginny said mumbling the last part.

Ron snorted and shook his head unable to believe his sister would continue to bad mouth the male gender under her situation. "I can't believe you! Non-stop talking and criticizing…do you want my help or not? For the life of me I wish I could remember that silencing charm."

"I could very well ask Hermione for help or another girl. I don't need you and the only reason I was bad mouthing your gender was because of a certain Slytherin ferret that sent his evil eagle owl after me with a note wrapped around it's sharp nailed foot. The damned bird attacked me and practically bit my finger off. I was almost about to kick the blasted beast away and I'm an animal lover."

"Shut up! Just stop talking…holy Merlin," Ron said in disbelief rolling his eyes upward as if praying.

Ginny frowned and scratched an itch on her face, which only succeed in making her face dirtier. "Why is everyone always saying that to me? I don't talk a lot, but still it's always: 'SHUT UP, or Ginny slow down you're making my head spin, or do you never stop talking, or you're giving me a headache.' I don't talk a lot, it's just of late I've had quite a few things to say."

"I think I should leave her in there don't you, Harry?" Ron asked shaking his head down at her. Just as she was about to say something Ron interrupted her, throwing his hands up. "Oh yeah, definitely, def-def-definitely leaving her in there."

Ginny pouted. "Please, don't make me try getting out of this slippery mud myself and just think Ron of how many blokes you'd save from seeing me fall on my face and getting a glimpse of my white knickers."

"Leave her in there!" a male voice yelled enthusiastically.

Ginny grunted in displeasure. "You see? A bunch of pigs, the lot of you."

"RONALD WEASLEY! You are a prefect and you're standing there allowing your baby sister to be covered in mud when you can very well help her out," Hermione's booming voice soared through the air.

"'Mione, you _have_ to help me out of here. They refuse to even lend me a stick so they could pull me out," Ginny's voice dripped with desperation and going on the verge of panic.

Hermione grumbled as she walked over and extended her hand.

"Ah, Hermione, I don't think you should help her just yet," Harry started to say and cringed as Hermione screamed.

"Ginevra Weasley did you do that on purpose?" Hermione howled with anger. "You did, didn't you? Here I was trying to help you and you-you pull me into this pile of rubbish."

Ginny gasped and looked shocked. "I didn't do it on purpose, you just weren't strong enough."

"Hey!"

Hermione slowly lifted her head and raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Harry, you and Ron better come and get us out this instant, or else."

"I'm not about too—" Ron started, but stopped and stared in horror as Harry walked swiftly over to the girls and yanked Hermione up and out followed by Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow! I swear I'm hearing a whip crackle through the air."

Harry itched his head and glared irritatingly at Ginny. "What are you on about know?"

"I think she's saying someone is whipped," Seamus concluded chuckling at Harry. "Hey Gin and tonic…you have something on your face."

Ginny paused at swiping the muck that had splattered onto her face. She frowned as she looked up at Seamus. "Wh-what? Don't call me that!"

"Why? I think it's kind-a cute."

Hermione snorted. "You would!"

"A-and don't be a git. I know very well what I have on my face idiot."

Seamus clutched his chest and gasped for breath. "Oh Gin, if only you knew how much I need you perhaps you wouldn't hurt me so, if only you knew how I secretly hope you'd stumble into my room naked at night…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ah man, here we go again. You're such a drama queen!"

"Don't tell that to my lover, Ginny, she believes she's the drama queen."

Ginny open her mouth, as if she were starting to speak and then quickly shut it. She repeated the process, and then lifted her hand up in warning. "I-I'm not going to say anything because my sixth sense is triggering my warning bell that this is a trick."

The tiny group of people burst into laughter.

"Well, now that my pride is in tatters and I'm as filthy as a-a…I don't know what, I'm going to go and meet Malfoy."

Ron chuckled and then paused. "Wait what? Who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't get all medieval. I have to meet with him about my flying lessons."

"I thought you said he canceled."

Ginny shrugged. "He did! The stupid bugger seemed to have changed his mind."

It just wasn't fair. Damn it, she had plans. Who cares if she didn't, at that moment, know exactly what they were, but they were in existence! She had plans to make plans…wasn't that good enough?

Ginny scowled as she stomped towards the Quidditch stands. "_Meet me in the Quidditch Slytherin dug out_," she mimicked. "Stupid twerp!"

She paused once her feet touched the dry dirt of the field. Dropping her gaze she frowned at her clothing. It was as if she'd just realized that she spent a good ten minutes in puddle of very wet and dirty mud. Her lovely 'I Bite' black t-shirt was no longer black for starters and her matching black skirt that grazed her thighs matched her newly brown shirt fairly well.

"Well, I guess I'm not really mismatched."

Ginny groaned. "Come on! Oh man, Malfoy is going to have a hay day!"

Her black sandals were just hopeless. Leaning her weight against the side of the dull gray wall, she slipped them off not bothering to remove her toe rings. She grimaced as she remembered herself touching her face.

"That's terrific!" Ginny mumbled. "Now, if only I could remember that cleaning spell! Why can I never remember the spell I always need the most?" she groaned.

She stomped up the stairs that led to the seats in the stand and with her hands swinging by her side she hastily plopped herself down into the metal plated chair, staring out at the Quidditch playing field.

Now all she had to do was wait. Patience was not a virtue to Ginny. She angrily lifted the tip of her thumb to her mouth and nibbled on the nail. She bent her legs over the arm of the chair and let them dangle lazily over the side, humming to herself, as she waited for Draco.

His owl had come to her window carrying a small piece of parchment in its claw. At first Ginny had thought that the bird had made a mistake, but when it continued to nudge her shoulder and snap at her fingers she'd finally given in and taken the squared piece of paper.

Draco and his demanding self! Who did he think he was? Demanding her to meet him here and to not be late.

Ginny snorted. "He's not even here yet."

"Giselle, slow down!" Draco grunted as he clutched her hips, slowing her demanding rhythm as she tried to ride him harder.

"I can't," she gasped, her hands reaching up on either side of his head and pounding into the cement wall.

"I want her to see!" Draco growled, his thighs shaking with restraint, his fingers clutching tightly to Giselles' thighs. "If you want that hefty chunk of money trinket you looked at then I suggest you slow down."

Taking deep, choppy breaths Giselle slowed her movements, almost to a lazy up and down caress. "You are one kinky bastard you know that, Draco? Twisted too to set this up. You are so bad!"

Draco smirked. "Don't I know it?"

He leaned forward and bit her neck, as he slid his hand between them and began playing with her curls.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as she rolled her neck back giving him better access.

She shook her head viciously as if clearing her thoughts. "Oh god," she sighed. "I am never going to be able to walk again."

Draco grinned and dropped his head back against the wall. "How many was that?"

Giselle lifted her celestial blue eyes up to look at Draco with an impish grin spreading across her face. "Well, counting your tongue Olympic games, ten. I'm going to have to skip classes tomorrow and sleep. You wear me out."

Draco kissed her lips hard. "We're not done yet."

"So who is 'Red'?"

"Her name is Ginny," Draco whispered staying in the same position as he continued his gentle strokes.

Giselle gasped and opened her mouth in shocked excitement. "As in Ginevra Weasley?"

"How in the hell did you know her first name was Ginevra? I only knew because I was told!"

Giselle shrugged. "We've had a few encounters."

"Encounters?"

"Nothing like that! Just a few run-ins. Picked up some of my books for me, I said thank you and asked for her name. She's kind of nice. A little too nice if you ask me, but then it's the nice ones you need to worry about. Especially in bed," Giselle said wiggling her eyes suggestively.

Draco clenched his teeth as he growled out. "If that little tid-bit leaves this area I'll know who to kill," he warned in a deadpan voice.

Giselle gulped, knowing that he truly meant 'kill'. "It won't. I promise. So when are you going to make your move?"

"I won't ever. Ever," Draco groaned, as intense pleasure captured his attention and began building.

"Why?"

Giselle nearly froze as she saw his eyes glaze over with danger. She knew it was the wrong question before she even asked it, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Draco growled as he yanked her hair, causing her head to jerk back.

Giselle cried out in pain. "Okay, Draco, stop it! You're hurting me. I understand!"

He released her with a worried look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. You _don't _understand though…If my father found out—"

Giselle dropped her head at the mention of Draco's father. "It's okay."

Turning in her seat she stomped nosily to the ground and stood up, pacing back and forth.

This was ridiculous. Absolutely!

"Where is he?" she growled out stomping back into the dug out and going further inside.

"Maybe I misunderstood the note," Ginny thought outloud as she walked further in and just when she was about to give up she heard grunts.

Cautiously she started to walk down the sloping hill that led into a tiny compartment that would let the Slytherins fly out during a competition.

"Oh yes, yes," a woman moaned.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth dropping open in disgust, "No way there are people here doing…THAT!"

Well why don't you go see?

Ew, no!

Why? You could consider it research.

Sorry! That's Hermione's job.

Why can't it be yours?

It just can't.

Go see.

No, I shouldn't.

Please?

"I really need to get a life. I'm sitting here arguing with myself. All I have to do is go in slightly and see what it is. It could be someone in trouble?" Ginny shook her head at her stupidity. "Oh for the love of. …Enjoyable vibes are echoing through there."

Ginny glided down the hill and walked into the room. As soon as she reached the center of the long never ending musky walls she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes trained on a brown haired girl on top of a guy whom was sitting on a silver bench. Ginny nosily hiccupped.

Oh my god!

She swiftly smacked her hand over her eyes and then 'v'ed two of her fingers to peak through.

Draco?

Indeed it was he! Ginny confirmed it once those beautiful intense gray eyes locked onto hers.

Oh yes…she came!

Wrong thought, oh Merlin!

Draco kept eye contact with Ginny the whole time as he swiftly brought himself to his pleasure filled bliss.

Ginny nearly swallowed her tongue when Draco winked at her and then gasped in pleasure. She watched as he shut his eyes and shudder. She slightly turned her head as she watched the expression on his face change from happiness to pure bliss.

Ginny stood there for about three seconds, dumbfounded, before she ran out of the compartment like a bullet.

"She came," Giselle giggled. "Eleven times."

Draco gave her a smug look. "Yes she did."

He knew that Giselle thought Ginny hadn't come. She had and he couldn't believe it. It had been the sweetest orgasm he would ever be able to have involving Ginny…the closest he'd ever get.

Draco had been floored when he realized he'd been attracted to the fireball youngest Weasley, even more frightened when he'd started dreaming about her. He hadn't really fought the attraction…after all a half a day didn't count as a good fight. His lust had started that day of the first flying practice. They hadn't had a lot of flying lessons together, but he knew when he lusted after someone that there was no use fighting it. It was incredible really, how quickly he'd come to terms with his attraction for Ginny. It was as if he expected it.

What was bugging him the most was that at a time when he should have been spent and weak…he was more turned on than ever.

Draco still couldn't get the way Ginny looked out of his mind. He groaned and swung Giselle to the dirty ground. He pushed himself into her, impaling himself upon her.

Giselle screamed with surprise as Draco once again began administering his lustful emotions on her.

Within a few minutes he exploded and Ginny was all he saw as his world dissolved into bliss. He jerked his hips one more time into her before collapsing.

A tiny beat passed and Draco lifted himself up. He watched as Giselle scurried to get her clothes. She pulled her shirt up and down over her head, straightening it.

"So, just call me next time you want to have another go, unless you get Ginny," Giselle said.

"I told you. It'll never happen," he said calmly.

"You seem so sure about that. Right, so see you later."

Draco nodded giving her a grim look as he buttoned the last buttons of his pants. "Tomorrow."

Giselle gave a nod and left. Draco sighed and went left in the opposite direction as she did. He walked out with his hands resting in his back pockets.

"Could he be anymore disgusting you ask yourself?" Ginny spoke up.

He jerked around to see Ginny leaning lazily against the wall.

"You know what I think, you had this planned," she grinned.

"No, she just happened to saunter by while I was waiting for you. What I needed to tell you is that since I had to cancel today Madam Hooch said we have to practice an extra three hours tomorrow," he paused and did a quick survey of her, "What the hell is all over you?"

He couldn't believe he had failed to notice this dirty mud that had been plastered to her. All he'd seen was her warm, gentle eyes staring deeply into his.

Draco swallowed a groan and clenched his teeth together.

Ginny stood up straight her mouth dropping open. "That's six hours and it's mud."

"I'm not to fond of the six hours either. Good to know you like bathing in mud."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "You are such a—"

Draco lifted his eyebrows and walked towards Ginny, bracing his arm on the side of her head. "Go a head and finish that."

Ginny glared and said nothing. She stiffened once she saw him trail his eyes down her shirt. He grinned suddenly taking her breath away.

Ginny groaned and silently wished that the mud had blocked out what her shirt said.

"I bite," Ginny threatened quoting her shirt.

"What a coincidence, so do I!"

Ginny chuckled and groaned rolling her head back against the wall, exposing her neck. "That was lame!"

Draco opened his mouth and leaned down as if he was going to kiss her, but he decided against it. Thankfully she hadn't seen the movement and he quickly adjusted his once loose jeans.

It seemed that Ginny finally noticed how close he was because she bent her head down, a full body blush flushing through her face. Draco grinned and lifted her chin up. Ginny jerked away.

"Ew, don't touch me with your—ew!" Ginny cried out as she pushed him, then she giggled. "You are so gross!"

Draco, who'd been fuming at her pushing him, paused as he realized she had just been playing around. He patted his shirt and cringed, knowing he was going to say something mean.

"Why did you have to touch me? I actually liked these clothes."

Ginny glared. "You touched me with your icky sticky hands after doing that girl. I should be the one disgusted, not you!"

"I don't want your filthy scummy germs clinging to my clothes."

"Draco, get bent and die! See you tomorrow asshole," Ginny yelled in his face and retreated before he could say anything back.

He watched the seductive sway of her hips and smiled.

It would be a wonderful six hours…

To Be Continued…

Sorry it took so long to get this revised version out. I was trying to wait for it to be beta read, but my patience isn't living up to the potential. Anyhow, I know some people are going to have problems with this chapter so go ahead and complain away…for those of you who liked it even though it was raunchy I thank you! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. For those of you who are reading my other stuff I'm working on the next chapter to Close Your Eyes and Just You. It's taking a bit of time though! Rolls eyes at her attempts to make a good chapter It's taking way too long for this writer's block to disappear…I'm beginning to think it's something more! Aya


	4. Get Over Yourself

Author Note: The original version of this chapter was once FOUR pages WITH lyrics and is now FIFTEEN pages W/O lyrics! Hope everyone likes the changes.

Chapter Four: Get Over Yourself

Ginny stood, with broom in hand, next to the opening of the Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch entrance. She was ten minutes early and dreading every bit of time that passed because as it went by that meant that it lead to the six-hour lesson with the dreaded Draco Malfoy.

He was absolutely horrid and deserved to get a quick kick in the derrière, but of course that wouldn't stop the lesson from happening.

Before she knew it she saw his elegant dark form sauntering up to her as if the world revolved around him and Ginny knew that in _his_ mind it technically did. Perhaps that was why she'd taken a liking to him, though she'd never admit this out loud. He was arrogant and sure of himself; he wouldn't take crap from anyone. Ginny on the other hand tended to stay off to the side or right in the middle to allow people to walk on her.

"Okay…" Draco mumbled as he made a jerking movement with his shoulder, signaling her to follow him.

The suddenness of his 'okay' jolted Ginny out of her reverie.

That was the worst thing he could have done. The day was now officially in tatters. She hated being startled, it was one of her pet peeves and she growled with anger. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" Draco drawled out as he walked towards the grass.

"Make some noise when you walk up!" She scolded.

He turned slightly and quirked his eyebrow up in question. "Are you telling me what to do again?" his voice held a warning as well as a hint of amusement.

Ginny had had it. She stopped walking and planted herself in a defiant position; crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her weight to one side she glared at him in outrage.

She wasn't going to let him talk to her this way. "Someone needs to!"

Draco snorted, shook his head, and continued to walk. "Lets go," he said and walked past her.

He had some how managed to fall behind her, how he'd done that she'd probably never know considering the fact that she had stopped walking all together.

He must have—oh he was a sneaky one.

A shock jolted through her arm as she felt his bare skin glide against her hand. She sucked in a breath and looked at Draco's retreating back as his scent lingered under her nose. He smelled different again. It was a more of a sharp, sweet smell, one that enveloped the senses and made the mind think bad, bad thoughts. It smelt wonderful and Ginny felt herself get heady from it. She followed him feeling slightly drunk, or so she'd imagine that was what being drunk felt like.

"You aren't going to actually fly for the first three hours, I just want you to point out the parts of the broom and then I want you to explain to me in detail how you might execute a right turn, a left turn—"

Ginny frowned. "D-did I miss something? Is this a class of some sort?"

"Well technically—"

"There's not 'technically' about it! I don't feel the need to give a speech right now, especially to you!"

Fury flashed across Draco's face, but was quickly replaced with his usual facial features. "Would you stop interrupting me? The point is that it's my job to teach to fly. The key word I believe is 'teach' so on the chance of there being more students this would be a class, however seeing that it's only you it still qualifies as some sort of a tutoring session. In which case you will obey me or Madam Hooch will have a coronary.

Draco sighed heavily as he sat on the ground. He really wasn't in the mood for this today. He had had yet another sleepless night after a very, very heated dream of this red goddess whom stood before him and he most of all didn't feel like struggling with his physical needs either. He lifted his head and looked pointedly at Ginny.

She took the hint and went to sit across from him. "Parts to the broom? The handle and the bristle thing at the end, those are the parts."

Draco lifted his eyes and placed his hand near the end of the broom. "Steering, turning, lowering," he went on moving his hand over spots of the broom.

"So, these area's on the stick make it easier to do—"

Draco cautiously licked his lips praying that this would not go into a double entendre escapade. Just to make sure however, he quickly interrupted. "The areas on the broom I pointed out are the areas that will make it easier for you to do a certain moves. As so—you'd place your hand here for steering, here for turning and so on."

"Okay, okay, I got them. See, that didn't take three hours!"

"Red!"

Ginny sighed and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head, turning it in the direction of the school, down on her kneecaps.

"I don't want to do this Malfoy! I hate flying! I'm never going to like it! Not ever, and teaching me about the parts isn't going to make me like it."

Draco leaned back, bending his knees up, he turned his head in a questioningly look, fighting himself every minute as he spoke. "Have you ever been on one when someone else is working it?"

"Yes, with you the other day and as I recall I almost fell to my bloody awful death!"

"You are seriously over dramatizing that situation."

"Am I? Well I don't think so," she scoffed and tossed her head in a fury.

Draco shook his head and bit his lip as he watched her shirt constrict against her chest at her sudden lightening quick movement of anger. He couldn't believe he was going to willingly let himself get closer to her when he knew he should just call the practice off. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold out…especially after last night's dream of a naked lusty redheaded innocent, hesitantly exploring his body. "Well get up then. Lets loosen you up and let you ride with me."

Ginny lifted her head to show him her look of defiance. "I don't want to fall off."

Draco managed to look wounded. "I'm a Quidditch player…a seeker no less, trained to know how to not fall off a broom. You won't fall."

"Hmm, I recall you falling off a lot."

"Yeah well, when you have a bludger ramming into your gut you let me now how keep balance on something that's as thick as a stick and barely as wide as your hand," he said as he placed himself on his broom.

As if realizing her error she nibbled her bottom lip. Draco nearly let out a groan at the sight. Here he was thinking dirty thoughts and there she was, he knew, trying to get out of flying.

This is sad.

"I thought you didn't want me touching your clothes!" Ginny added.

Draco smirked.

She's good; he'd give her that.

What she secretly didn't know was that if it were up to him she'd be touching more than his clothes.

"I'm smarter than that! I wore my old clothes today."

Ginny shook her head and leapt up, brushing the butt of her pants. She then walked over to where Draco was, which was sitting on the broom, lifted her leg up and over. He gave a silent shout of triumph as she loosely rested her hands on his hips, however his happiness in succeeding was quickly diminished as he glanced down. At that moment Draco knew he'd never get the sight of her shapely legs dangling along side his.

Draco, growling in anger at his weakness, took off without warning, zipping through the air. He took great delight as Ginny screamed and wrapped her arms all the way around his waist. When he jerked up and went higher, she started trembling with fear and for a moment he almost felt bad…almost.

"I'm going to fall!"

"No you aren't," Draco reassured.

He shot straight up. Ginny lifted her legs up and entwined them with his. Her middle plastered to his back. Draco groaned at the feel of her breasts against him, her legs molded into his.

This was sheer torture, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't loved every minute of it.

Ginny dug her head into his shoulder blades, breathing deeply as she felt the wind smack her hair around. His scent was calming her nerves and after a while, for the first time, she felt at ease up in the air. Slowly she lifted her head three inches off his back and enjoyed the wind caressing her face. She gave an excited squeal as they turned loops and spirals, with each one however, Ginny held on tighter and tighter. They did loops and turns for about three more minutes before landing.

Draco had to practically yank her off him.

"Ginny, come on, you're cutting my circulation off," he said a second before she released him.

Her hair was rumbled and her eyes were shining as she grinned from ear to ear at him. "THAT was AWESOME!"

Draco smirked as he stood in front of her. "I knew you'd like it. Now maybe we can get you to fly by yourself."

Ginny shook her head frantically. "No way. It was different! You are a like a professional…you are the second best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, next to Harry, you knew what you were doing…me not so much!"

Draco licked his lips in amusement and bent his head down, placing his hands on his hips. "Funny how I had to mention that before I got you on the broom…now you say it as if you've known it all along. Silly girl! Thank you," Draco responded surprising Ginny.

"Y-you aren't going to say something crude about be stating the obvious?"

"Potter _is_ better than me," Draco replied instantly knowing what she was talking about, "which is why I practice as much as I can. The more I practice, the more he has too."

"Yeah well, it's been taking its toll on him. He's working ten times harder to stay better than you."

"That does me great pleasure to know I'll be better than him here shortly."

Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Get over yourself!"

Draco walked towards. "Get over myself, huh?"

"Yeah."

"'Yeah'," he mimicked.

"Stop that!" Ginny gritted out.

"'Stop that!'"

"Draco, I'm being serious."

"'Draco—"

Ginny smacked her hand over his mouth to stop his mimicking escapades, but as soon as she did it she regretted it. The feel of his smooth lips against her palms tickled the inside of her stomach.

She swiftly jerked her hand back and stared at it with horror not realizing that her move to shut him up had brought her within inches of his body and face.

Draco lifted his hand slowly and smoothed his fingers along her cheekbone. He closed his eyes, shivering at the feel and scent of her skin.

"W-what are you doing?" her voice trembled.

Draco slowly opened his brighter than usual eyes and grimaced at the fear on her face. He frowned knowing what he was going to do.

He didn't say anything; he just leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

And then it happened. The sweetest most innocent kiss Draco had ever experienced. It wasn't an open mouthed kiss with groping hands and passion filled grunts. It was a gentle caressing of lips against lips; it was sweet, but held enough passion and heat to shoot a flask full of heat down to Draco's groin. He pulled back, his breathing a little faster than normal as he stared at her. He jerked and roughly shoved her away.

Ginny couldn't believe it. He'd kissed her and then shoved her…hard. If this were how you tell a girl you liked her she definitely wouldn't have anymore of it!

"Ow! You are the one that kissed me you asshole!"

Draco glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not! You did kiss me."

"Damnit!" he whispered.

Ginny came closer to him, "What?"

"Ginny," he paused flinching at his use of her name, "I've been having these dreams lately."

Ginny smirked a little. "You want to tell me about your dreams?"

An evil glint flicked in his eyes. "Yes. It's of you…riding—"

Ginny frowned. "What could I possibly be riding in your dream? I think we're having too many flying lessons if you started to dream of my flying on a broom."

"You weren't flying, you were riding, you weren't on a broom either, you were on me—naked."

Ginny could do nothing but let her mouth drop. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak that had Draco rolling with laughter. Ginny stomped angrily. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Really the whole situation isn't even close to being funny. The dream has been reoccurring."

"And why did you feel the need to tell me?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you again," he stated softly, "and it's only fair that you know why. I was actually going to try and fight it. Deny it, but these broom lessons are just making the need worse."

"You…can't kiss me again."

Draco bowed his head. "I can and I will."

Ginny shook her head, panic rising in her gut as he started closer and began lifting his hand up. "No!" she cried out and ran towards the school.

Draco blinked in surprise as he watched her dodge her way back into the school. He stood there in shock.

She ran away from him. Did he look that wanton, that possessed with desire that he'd startled his innocent pray? She had looked like a deer caught by a hunting party.

It was then he decided to start acting more on his lustful feelings.

The Next Day…

"GINNY! You must pay attention," Harry yelled waving his hands in front of her face.

Ginny had been deep in thought over what had happened with Draco yesterday. It had really been all she could think about since then. She did have a physical attraction to him…he was gorgeous with his intense gray eyes, baby soft skin, at the body of a Quidditch Seeker…just like Harry.

Except for the fact that Draco Malfoy is the exact opposite of Harry Potter!

"Sorry Harry," she mumbled as she began playing with a piece of grass.

His face softened as he looked down at her sitting Indian style on the ground. "You're not up for this today are you?"

"I'm not up for flying any day," Ginny joked and then bowed her head, frowning. "Do you find that unattractive?" she asked suddenly.

Harry crinkled his eyebrows and frowned. "Ginny—"

She quickly looked up and saw what she needed to see. It perhaps was the first time that she'd ever see the reality of the situation. Harry Potter only thought of her as the sister he'd always wanted, but would never have in blood. He didn't have sexual feelings for her or romantic feelings. He had sisterly feelings and surprisingly this knowledge wasn't as harsh a blow to the gut as Ginny would have expected, but it was still there.

Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly dashed them away. "It's okay Harry, I understand."

"I'm sorry," he whispered staring down at her.

Ginny shrugged. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You can't act out on something you don't want to. C-can I tell you something Harry? Something really, really personal?"

Harry looked around awkwardly for a moment.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. You'll feel even more awkward than you do know, but I still need to tell you. I'm experimenting…like if I say it I can have some closure and move on because I need to do that especially since you don't have those types of feelings for me."

Harry silently sat down next to her staring at her, showing that he would listen to whatever she had to say, and it only made her love him more.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "What is the matter with you? You are too good to be true. I'm going to be honest Harry. I'm telling you this because—something happened to me yesterday that made me question my feelings. I love you, and at one point I imagined myself loosing my virginity to you," Ginny said laughing.

Harry frowned and rested his chin into the palm of his hand listening still, even though his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Harry Potter, you are almost too perfect in my eyes. My 'I love you' wasn't past tense. I still do…for a long time I thought it was infatuation, but I-I know it's not that. You are so brave and loyal—you care so much for other people. You'll always be my hero, my knight on a white horse…that image of you in the Chamber when you came to rescue me will stick with me forever. I figure if you did have some type of romantic feelings for me we'd date and then most likely after a while break up. That's why I don't want to chance my 'crush' on you anymore. I have you on a pedestal Harry and I plan to keep you there, right beside my brothers," she concluded smiling over at him hoping he'd understand.

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you Ginny, that means the world to me."

He understood. He understood that she was calling off her romantic notions and setting them on someone else, but most of all he understood that no matter he would always be her hero, her first love, her knight, and finally forever, one of her brothers.

"I have high expectations for my brothers Harry and I expect you to meet everyone of them if you plan on succeeding."

Harry grinned widely. "Yes maam!"

She leapt foreword and hugged him tightly. She had broken her own heart when she'd come to the conclusion last night that that was how she saw Harry. She looked up to him and wanted to be like him…just like her other brothers. "Thank you for being who you are."

She smiled as she felt a hot tear drip on her neck. She knew this was what Harry had wanted, of course not only from her, but also from the rest of her family. He just didn't that he already was their family.

"Harry?" she mumbled softly.

"Yes?"

"You've been a great brother."

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Now that she'd come to the point of finally getting over Harry—of course she knew it hadn't been just a few moments ago…her getting over him had happened rather slowly the year before, she'd just finalized it. Thanks to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco.

It was being slammed into that situation that had made Ginny really think. She'd never even noticed any other guys, but Draco was a force to be reckoned with. When he was in a room you noticed and boy did she.

Ginny was about to do something that wasn't on a list of things her parents had planned for her to do. Oh no, defiantly not!

She wasn't going to sit back like she had with Harry; she was going to take the initiative or rather take the bait that was thrown and ask Draco out. She was tired of being 'Ginny, the girl who never took chances'.

She knew she was leaping into the situation rather fast, but Draco was sexy…that little thought had taken her hours to agree with…and she wanted—something.

Ginny was surprised when she found him in one of the many corners of the library fiddling with the edge of a piece of paper in a very thick book.

Without asking she pulled the chair out and sat down, waiting for him to notice her.

"Did I say you could sit?"

"No, but then again I didn't ask," Ginny commented softly.

Draco slowly lifted his head a smile hinting on his face. "Didn't know it was you."

"Yes well, you'd have known it was me if you took the damn decency to acknowledge other people's presence," Ginny huffed out.

Draco leaned forward and rested his forearms on either side of his book, staring at her intently. "You're always angry with me aren't you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and slouched. "Well if you weren't always antagonizing me…"

Draco frowned. "Sit up straight…antagonizing you?" he added.

Ginny continued in her slouched position and just stared at him.

"Sit up straight! That's very unbecoming," Draco gritted out.

"Why do you care if I'm 'becoming' or not? How can one be 'becoming' anyway? Never did make sense to me."

Draco smirked. "It wouldn't to you. Now, why are you here?"

Ginny sat up straight, her eyes widening as she remembered why she'd come. She slowly licked her lips and took in deep breaths. "I'm here because I want to take you up on your offer."

Draco sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "What offer was that?"

Ginny gave a tiny laugh. "Well, it was more of a demand than an offer…or rather more of you telling me what you were going to do to me."

"And what exactly did I tell you?"

"That you were going to kiss me."

Draco swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow up. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes please."

Draco had to sake his surprise away before his mouth dropped open. "How in the bloody hell can you say 'yes please' to something like that, but yet you refuse to sit up straight?"

Ginny simply shrugged. "So, are you going to do it or not?"

Draco snorted and shook his head, then stood up and rounded the table towards her. He went down on his knees so that he was eye level with her and his hands, as if on instinct went up to cup her face. Swiftly he placed his lips on hers coaxing them apart. Draco groaned softly as he felt her tiny tongue dart out and hesitantly touched the tip of it to his. The kiss only lasted about a minute, but it felt like an eternity as he pulled away heaving as if he'd just ran a marathon.

Her lips were red and swollen from the pressure he'd exerted on them, her eyes dazed with desire as she looked at him dreamily. "I think I might want to do more than have you just kiss me though."

Draco jerked back on his knees, glaring at her. "You better not be playing with me. I don't do well with teases. Especially in the case where it's like dangling a steak in front of a starving beast."

"Starving are you?" Ginny grinned.

"You have no idea."

Ginny sighed. "I'm tired of being a virgin," she said softly lowering her eyes. "For a long time I wanted Harry to be my first, it took me a year today to finally realize I was over him and it was your kiss that woke me up. It was like a punch in the face. I never knew anything could feel that good. I'm all for experimenting."

Draco stood up swiftly and just shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Have I shocked you?"

"This should not be happening!"

"Why? Y-you want me don't you?"

"You know that whole thing Quidditch Pitch with that girl Giselle…I did that on purpose. You want to know why? I wanted to be able to see your eyes when I came."

"That's disgusting," Ginny's voice held a note of sympathy.

"And you ask me if I want you…it's kind of an understatement. You are forbidden fruit Ginevra Weasley and I'll never get a taste."

Ginny bowed her head. "W-what if I allowed you to have a bite not just a taste?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because when you kissed me I felt like I was on fire and I didn't want to stop. I'm tired of holding things back. I want you, you want me so—" Ginny shrugged helplessly. "That can't just go away you know."

The past encounters she had had with Draco had been awful, all claws and teeth. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad at the fact that there were still claws and teeth, but it was inside Ginny's stomach. That kiss had been wonderful and she had felt her insides pool with warmth.

She wanted to do something…

"I would love it if you'd just get out of my head, get out of my dreams, and leave me alone! You understand that that would be so much more easier than what you're suggesting right?" Draco yelled at her and went to retreat out of the library, but then turned around and took a deep breath. "What I would love even more though, " he added more softly, "is for you to get into my bed. So you see Gin-love it's your choice and I'm hoping you've already made it by what you've done tonight."

Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She needed to feel 'the passion'…this was something Harry would never be able to give her. Ginny needed this and she would have it. With doing this she knew what she'd been saving for Harry could never be given back once taken, but she also knew on Harry's part it would never be missed. She would never get to have him so why not go for another man that she's found herself wanting? She'd made her piece with her feelings for Harry, but now she would act on something spontaneous. She gently kissed his lips and smiled. "I think I can do something about that last part," she gave a laugh, "I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life."

Draco smiled softly and lifted a hand to her cheek. He rested his thumb upon her lower lip and smoothed it back and forth before pulling it down. He groaned and captured her lips. His movements were lightening fast. He jerked her back causing her to gasp, which allowed him access to the inside of her mouth. His hand slid up her stomach, encasing her sides, pushing her to him. Ginny slid her hands into the back of his pockets, squeezing him to her, her hips gently bucking against his.

"Oh, wow. This is happening faster than I thought. What's happening to me?" Ginny mumbled against his lips.

He didn't answer. They had just shared one kiss and sparks had flown, on their second kiss the world had dropped from their feet, now on their third kiss, Draco was having trouble keeping her clothes on because of the amount of a hot paradise parading around in his stomach. He wanted her here and now, wild, untamed, outside. He let his hands slid up her shirt.

Ginny gasped as she felt him molding her tiny breasts to his hand. She never wanted it to end. The feeling of Draco's jeans rubbing against her was wonderful and if it ended she thought she might die.

Ginny pulled back licking her lips hungrily. "I-I'm sorry I can't be more experienced for you."

Draco dropped his forehead to hers and stared her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry. I love your innocence."

Draco pulled his body away from hers and Ginny protested. "Draco!"

He silently held out his hand and it was then Ginny knew she'd be making a wonderful new change in her life if she took it, of course she'd already known what she was going to do. She smiled softly as she curled her fingers into his and let him lead her away.

To Be Continued…

Draco was OOC—I apologize. As I was reading through the original version of this chapter I realized how fast things had started, so I tried to add more time into it. This update wasn't exactly fast, but considering how things have been going it was fast enough. Just think of it as a sorry for the previous chapter taking so long. Thanks to everyone who commented and I'm very, very sorry if I happened to switch tenses and for any other mistakes.

Note to VJ- I didn't send you this chapter because I wasn't sure if you wanted to beta read for me. Let me know if you still do.


	5. Rush

Warning: Sexual situations, but no real sex—this is the edited version.

Chapter Five: Rush

Ginny had no idea how they'd gotten up to Draco's room so quickly, but the fierceness of the whole situation was starting to make her a bit uneasy. His caresses and kisses weren't helping the matter either, making her slightly dizzy, lightheaded, and all. His movements were becoming more aggressive, more urgent. His hips were demanding against hers, where they had started off as slow, gentle motions, they were now grinding and hard.

At that moment Ginny felt like a trapped animal beneath him, her thighs cradling him on either side, his heavy body on top of her, crushing her. She was surprised she could breath with his weight and the intense passion that just stole the air out of her lungs.

Ginny grunted as she felt Draco's hand slip under her jumper. "Hmm Draco, stop," she whispered softly, trying to shake the euphoria that had spread through her.

"Oh yes Red, say my name," he gasped out.

He shoved his hand beneath her knickers and Ginny could have sworn she saw stars. Her mouth dropped and her eyes flew open. She stared up at him in shock and gulped when she realized he'd been watching her the whole time.

"Oh, wow," she panted and jolted as he pushed his hand against her. "Oh yes."

Her back arched high as if she were trying to get closer. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes as she shot both of her hands down to his wrists forcing him to apply more pressure.

She grunted out an assortment of soft sounds as Draco pushed one of his fingers inside of her. Ginny, in response shoved one of her hands over his and pushed his index finger in deeper, her hips moving against his, pushing his hand hard on and in to her, matching the rhythm he'd set.

Just slightly beyond Ginny's comprehension she heard a deep agonized growl and the point of her pleasure stopped. Her vision was red, still in a haze as she felt Draco slip his finger out of her. She was slowly starting to get frustrated with the realization that he had stopped when he jerked her jumper off and ripped her white knickers off of her.

Draco bit his lip hard and a low groan tore through his lips.

She didn't know whether the sound of the fabric ripping or her embarrassment over the fact that she never really wore a bra was what made her panic. Her eyes widened in terror and as if on instinct her hips jerked up making Draco gasp and close his eyes with pleasure. She did it again, but this time with her arms shoving at his chest.

This is where she succeeded in throwing him completely off the bed, which was not her intention. She squealed in horror and turned onto her side looking down at a very dazed and turned on young man.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to throw you off your bed. I just wanted to stop you."

Bells were ringing in his ears and only the sweet sound of Ginny's gasps could break through the clanging.

He trailed kisses along her neck gripping and running his fingers through her fiery red hair. He knew his caresses and kisses becoming more aggressive, more urgent. He had wanted to do this slowly, but he'd made the mistake of freeing her of her pants and allowing his hips to rock lightly against hers. Heat had been vibrating between her legs and with in minutes his movements had become harder.

He didn't want to scare her, but he needed to feel her so he allowed his hand to go part way up her jumper.

"Hmm Draco..."

That was all he heard, with his hips still grinding against hers he gazed at her his breath coming in pants. "Oh yes Red, say my name."

He shoved his hand beneath her knickers, never taking his eyes off her, desperately wanting to see her reaction. Her mouth dropped and her eyes flew open. She stared up at him in shock and gulped.

"Oh, wow," she panted. "Oh yes."

Her back arched high as if she were trying to get closer. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes as she shot both of her hands down to his wrists forcing him to apply more pressure.

He couldn't believe it and for a moment he almost didn't believe she was as innocent as he thought her to be. That thought quickly vanished as Ginny made a soft out of pitch grunt and licked her lips.

Draco growled and jerked his hand away from her. Swiftly he pushed up her jumper, pulling it over her head. He did a double take when he saw small, hand sized bare breasts spill out from underneath. He clenched his teeth, his eyes darkening and his hand reached down. Not wanting to bother with removing any clothing carefully he ripped her white-laced knickers off and practically screamed with triumph.

He couldn't possibly wait anymore. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Ginny Weasley right at that moment. Draco had thought that after what he'd done with Giselle just yesterday he would have been sated for at least a week, but he felt like a starving man at a banquet.

Draco hadn't expected her to jerk up so viciously. He'd never know why he hadn't come in his pants like virgin schoolboy, but he was grateful for it.

He paused as her eyes widened in terror. She jerked her hips again, but this time with her arms shoving at his chest.

This is where she succeeded in throwing him completely off the bed, which was not her intention. She squealed in horror and turned onto her side looking down at a very dazed and turned on young man.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to throw you off your bed. I just wanted to stop you."

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco said as calmly as he possibly could.

She bowed her head and swung her legs over the edge, her feet resting in between his ankles. "I'm not ready for this and I'm sorry I—"

"Sorry you let it get this far?"

Ginny was scared. He was far too calm for this situation.

"Yes. Are you mad?"

He snorted. "Am I mad? Am I mad…that you turned me on to the point of explosion and then shoved me off as if nothing had happened? What do you expect me to be like? You are bloody naked in front of a very turned on and angry man that just got shoved off of his own bed. You're damn straight I mad! And why the hell weren't you wearing a bra?"

Ginny slouched her shoulders and bowed her head, shrugging slightly. "I don't need one."

Draco jerked his head back his eyebrow arching in surprise and amusement. He shook his head in disbelief. How could this stupid brat turn him on one minute, make him angry, and then surprise him just like that. "Really?"

"I mean look at them," she said sitting up straight and looking down at her chest. "They're just small."

Draco frowned at her bowed head. "What are you on about? They're perfect."

She shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "No, they're nothing like Giselle's, or Pansy's, or Hermione's—Hermione's are perfect. I'd have given anything to have breasts like her."

Draco stared at her looking appalled. "Oh-oh God—bloody hell!" He growled and looked down at his pants. "What a waste. You just had to mention mudbloods name didn't you?"

That seemed to get Ginny's attention as she gasped, raised her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Oh, now you cover up."

Ginny raised her eyes, keeping her head on her knees, and glared. "You are such a jackass!"

"Tell me something I don't know?"

Ginny licked her lips slowly and turned her eyes to the side. "I think maybe I should leave."

That seemed to get his attention and he bounded across the room, kneeling in front of her.

"Don't leave."

Ginny sighed. "Draco, I told you, I'm not ready to have sex with you."

"We don't have to have sex we could just…talk."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You and me plus a civilized conversation to not equal success."

"Damnit!" Draco growled rocking back onto his feet and then standing fully in front of her. "Why does sex have to be so complicated with girls?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "Why don't you go make it easier on yourself and go have sex with a guy then!" she yelled.

Dracos' eyes darkened with anger and Ginny flinched as his arms made a sudden motion. "Because this isn't for a fucking guy, this is all for you baby!"

Ginny frowned and looked down, where his hands were. She instantly regretted it and jerked her gaze back up, her eyes widening.

Draco groaned and placed his hands on his hips, his hair falling into his face. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he mumbled as if he were in pain.

"Sorry?"

"That face—innocent and slightly frightened, but turned on at the same time. How can you say you aren't ready when you react the way you did when I was kissing you? You could feel it Ginny."

"Draco, the only thing I could feel was your hips digging into mine."

He growled in disbelief and anger. "I can't believe you. I think I liked it better when you just flat out called me Malfoy."

He casually walked over to her, bent down and ran his finger over her nipple. She gave a shocked encouraging gasp and bit her bottom lip.

"How can you not be ready for me?" his hoarse voice whispered desperately in her ear as he took his other hand and pushed it between her thighs.

"Okay," she shuddered out. "I might have told a little lie…I'm just uneasy. I always thought Harry would be my first. I mean technically he was my first everything."

Draco paused and frowned. He pulled his lips back and cupped her face.

"Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Harry Potter," Draco spoke softly caressing her face.

Ginny was shocked. She had no idea what to say to that. She felt her mouth pull slightly open as she searched his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

Draco bowed his head. "I want you—so much it physically hurts. I dream about night and day. I'm going to repeat the choices I gave you a little bit ago. Get out of my head, out of my dreams, and leave me alone—or the more appealing one for me—get into my bed."

"I told you I have no power over the first ones—" Ginny started but Draco quickly interrupted her.

"Ginny this is not a joke," he snapped out harshly. "Choose one. I'm not cut out for this-these childish games of dating and snoging. I'm not going to lie to you, I like sex and I've done it quite a few times. I _don't_ beat around the bush; if I want someone I tell them. I've never once been turned down so if the first is what you choose don't expect me to be understanding. I won't hurt you or anything, but I will kick you out and probably make your life a living hell."

Ginny frowned and took a deep breath, twirling her fingers into her bare side. "You aren't very good with being turned down are you?" she laughed hesitantly.

Draco, his face still set in an unreadable manner, stared at her, contemplating her answer. "Is that what you're doing? Turning me down?"

Ginny gave him a small smile and sat on his bed, thinking.

Draco didn't know what to expect. Here he was standing in front of a very naked and gorgeous fire goddess, ready to have sex with her, and there she was turning him down. If she didn't tell him her choice soon he was sure he'd explode.

Ginny sighed. "Draco—"

"Out of those two choices, what will it be?"

Ginny stood up and grabbed his arms, pulling him to her. She gently kissed his lips and smiled. "How 'bout into your bed?"

Draco looked down at her and licked his lips. "Good choice."

"That—" Draco started.

"Was amazing," Ginny finished giggling.

Draco lifted his eyebrow. "Don't get girly on me now. That's true, but I was going to say that that or rather this wasn't a one-time thing. I hope you realize that."

Butterflies went wild in her stomach as she stared up at him happily. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'm not making you any promises."

"I know."

"Good."

Ginny grinned evilly, wanting to lighten the mood. "Oh, gosh, there is so many things I want to try with you…" she started.

Draco, catching on, and grateful for the subject change, yanked her head to him. "Inform me, Red," he growled.

Ginny's playfulness fled as she saw the intensity of his eyes. "Well, I read in books, that shower sex can be very fun."

Draco smirked, stood up, and yanked her arms, pulling her along with him. "Well, lets go fulfill that fantasy shall we?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she squealed as he flipped her over his shoulder. She kissed the curve of his lower back. He jerked than spanked her.

"Ow, Draco, that hurt!" she cried out, trying to get up.

"Really, cause damn, when you cry out like that…"

"You're a strange person," Ginny concluded.

Draco grinned and walked into his bathroom.

To Be Continued…

Thanks goes out to VioletJersey who helped extend this chapter and to the other people who are re-reading this story! I hope everyone enjoyed this revised chapter. Aya


	6. I Wish I Were the Rain

Chapter Six: I Wish I Were The Rain

Rain poured down on the ground. It was so silent Ginny could almost hear the droplets splash as she sat in front of Draco's window. The sound and smell was soothing and she felt her body relax even more as she rested her forehead against the cool glass. They'd been with each other for the past two weeks since the first night, and to Ginny, things couldn't have been better.

He'd surprised her so many times. Ginny had never expected Draco to be a romantic and still managed to hold his dangerous, wild side at the same time. He gave her goose bumps every time he looked at her.

She turned to look at Draco's sleeping face and sighed.

Ginny lifted herself and walked over to his sleeping form. "Draco? Wake up."

He groaned and turned away. "Ginny, baby I'd love to, but I'm beat!"

Ginny giggled and jumped up on the bed bouncing. "Not for that! I want to go dance in the rain!"

"What?"

"Get out of bed sleepy head," she laughed as she continued to jump on his bed, his whole body dipping with each bounce. "Draco, come dance in the rain with me!" she begged and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Please?"

"No, Red! It's cold," he groaned swiping a pillow at her before covering his eyes.

He flipped over onto his stomach to free his arm of the gentle tugging that had began as Ginny tried to pull him from the bed.

Ginny gave a small shudder as she caught his silver eyes slit open and stare at her, his neck turned and his lips forming a line. She bit her bottom lip and grinned as she pinched his butt, hard.

He jerked around and glared giving her a wounded look.

"Don't be a baby! Please? Or, I won't do that thing with my tongue on your um…mm.... that you showed me again!" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Let me get dressed," Draco said almost instantly as he shot up from the bed.

"Just put your pants on! I think I might like your chest all wet and yummy," she grinned down at him.

"Are you going to go with out your shirt?" Draco asked sarcastically and yet hopefully.

"Oh right…why not just have a whole lot of people come out and we'll do something fun?" Ginny snorted.

"Fine. You're lucky I have a door to the outside through here," Draco said pulling up his pants.

"You sure do have to pull up your pants a lot with all the stuff you do," Ginny noted sheepishly.

Draco smirked and chucked her under the chin. "Lets go."

He walked over to the opposite side of the room where the door was, then opened another invisible door.

"What is it with you and invisible doors?" Ginny grinned as she peeked over his shoulders and down the spiral staircase.

"Go down," he said pointing down the stairs.

Ginny lifted her brow innocently and smiled. "Draco, again?"

"That is not what I meant," he snorted as he tried to hold back the grin that was threatening.

"Not that you would have minded," she laughed as she pushed past him and hopped down the stairs.

She opened the door at the end of the staircase and the smell of warm rain splashing against cement filled her senses. She hummed deep in her throat letting the smell swirl through her.

Even though it was raining it was slightly warm and cold at the same time. Not cold enough to start shivering, but not warm enough to be humid.

Draco paused behind Ginny, wondering why she'd stopped. He glanced down at her lower back and placed his hand against it, leaning over he kissed her neck and pushed her out.

The minute she stepped out her clothes were clinging to her and her hair was plastered to her forehead.

Draco's bare chest glistened with little water droplets sliding down. Ginny grinned evilly and leaned down catching the drop on her tongue.

"Hmm, tastes good!" she moaned against his abdomen. She lifted her eyes up from her bent position and smiled sweetly at him. "Just as I suspected…you look like a Greek god when you're wet."

His muscles in his stomach flexed. "Ginny," he groaned in warning.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his chest and rubbed her check against him. "Draco, have you ever made love in the rain?"

He lifted an eyebrow and ran his fingers through her wet hair. "Are you insane? It's dirty."

Ginny poked out her bottom lip. "Let's experiment. Please?"

"I think I turned you into a nymphomaniac!" he grinned tugging on her hair.

"Well with a body like yours…oh god, do not let that go to your head!"

"Too late!" he pulled her to him and kissed her lips tenderly.

He pulled back; his hand cupped her face, his thumb sliding over her delicate cheekbone. He stared at her lips wanting to kiss her again.

Ginny licked his lips and walked away. "Draco, if you want me, you have to catch me!" she smiled.

It took him a second to register exactly what she had said and still he didn't understand. "What?"

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him an impish smile. "You can do anything you want with me if you catch me."

He lifted an eyebrow and grinned as he descended on her. She squealed and ran. He dodged after her.

Just as he was about to catch her Draco stopped and glanced down at himself in horror.

What was he doing? Running after her, laughing at her idiotic attempts to be in distress as he almost caught up with her?

'This isn't me,' Draco thought to himself.

What nagged at him was that he didn't understand why it couldn't be him? Was it so wrong that he could actually be happy for once? Was it possible for him to just forget about who he was for once?

"Draco?" Ginny's face popped into his vision.

Her eyelashes glistened with water, her hair cupping her face, her eyes shining as she smiled up at him.

The features on his face softened as he gazed down at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she touched his face.

His face-hardened once again and he smacked her hand away. "Ginny, this isn't—"

Ginny leaned up and kissed him hard. "Draco, don't get all cold on me again!"

"I—"

She kissed him again harder. Her tongue darted out; she stroked his tongue and then let her mouth trail to his jaw. She traced the curve of his ear with her tongue and gently nibbled at his lobe. Draco shuddered involuntarily.

Her breath felt like heated silk running over his skin. Her teeth nipped gently at his shoulder. Every thought that had entered his mind now fled. She suckled at his collarbone while her hands trailed down to his pants, unbuttoning them then sliding them off his hips.

"You are so sexy!" she laughed as she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

"Ginny," he groaned, "this can't continue…"

Ginny had known that _that _was coming eventually and her heart sank that it had to come so soon. "Right now, it can!" she whispered.

He tangled his hand in her hair and jerked her to him. "You'll regret this when it's over!" he added and he bent his head, taking possession of her mouth.

Ginny laughed as Draco rolled over grinning.

"That was wonderful!" she giggled. "Absolutely, wonderfully, phenomenal!"

"You weren't so bad yourself!"

Ginny snorted. "Please, most of it was me."

"Whatever!" he said as he got up, pulling Ginny with him. "Lets go to bed."

Ginny walked slowly in front of him swaying her hips. He growled and spanked her. She yelped and ran.

"You still owe me some clothes!" she hollered. "We're going shopping tomorrow!"

Draco threw his head back and groaned.

To Be Continued…

I didn't make a lot of changes to this chapter. It was really just about five pages of changes, but all the same I hope everyone likes it.


	7. Repent

Chapter Seven: Repent

Ginny opened her eyes and sneezed.

"Bless you," Draco towered over her, his voice lulled with sleep.

Ginny scrunched her nose and stared up at him. He was naked and his hair was rumpled and he still looked beautiful. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," he said and turned to pull his pants on.

Ginny shook her head and teased. "There you go again, putting on your pants!"

Draco turned and gave a sexy half grin stealing Ginny's breath. It was a rare treat that he graced upon her, but it usually took a lot more for her to get him to grin that way. "What can I say? I guess I'm just…" he paused.

"A stud muffin?"

Draco squinted his eyes at her, his lip curled showing his distaste for the phrase Ginny had used. "Well, ah, I wasn't going to say _that_!"

Ginny grinned and sat up letting the sheets fall down her chest, taking great pleasure shuddering by just looking at her bare chest. "But it works."

He took in a breath. "Yeah," he whispered as he turned his eyes away.

Ginny plopped back down into the bed. "Can't we just not show up for class?"

"Gin, don't you think it would look strange if both of us were missing and none of our _so called_ friends had seen us all day?"

"What do you mean _so called_?"

Draco sighed and dropped his hands to his side, still holding his black long sleeved shirt. "I wasn't speaking for you."

Ginny frowned at his back. Slowly she lifted herself up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulders.

She kissed the nape of his neck. Draco gave a soft groan as he felt her naked body plastered to his back. He leaned lightly into her, getting lost in her smell.

"Draco, you are a great person, you know that right?"

Draco sighed and pulled away. "No I'm not. You don't know me Ginny, you just know one side of me."

"But I—"

Draco dropped his shirt in his hands and turned to her, giving her a warning look. "Ginny, leave it alone. If I were a great person then I wouldn't have a death eater's mark would I? If I were so bloody damn great I would have never touched you, tainted you, like I had planned in the beginning!"

"You were pushed into it!" she argued.

"How do you know that?" he asked angrily walking away from her. "How do you know I didn't want it? Ginny, I've killed people."

Ginny looked at him in shock. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

Draco bent his head. "Why indeed?"

'Why did you tell her?' Draco scolded himself.

She needed to know.

Ginny walked up to him, pushing her face into his. She was so close he could feel her lips brushing against his, but their bodies weren't touching.

She closed one eye then opened it and then closed the other.

Amusement took him by surprised as he watched her do this. "What are you doing?" he asked, and with every word his lips brushed against hers.

"Trying to see if you're lying."

He pushed her back hard. "Damnit Ginny, I'm not lying! You want to see the research I did on the people I killed? They were my _missions_! I have pictures of everyone one of them. Ten of them all together and not once did I fail."

He stalked over to a dresser door and pulled out a box that had 'Missions' scribbled on the top.

"Want to take a peak?" he snarled angrily.

Ginny eyes' watered. He wasn't lying. "You didn't want to do them."

"So you believe me now!" His hard laughter sounded dead.

"Draco, you were forced into it. YOU didn't have a choice. You were tricked."

"That's right Ginny, just keep telling yourself that," Draco sneered.

He couldn't have!

Not her Draco.

Not her sweet, funny, thorough lover!

She sat down on the bed, her mouth opened in shock. "Draco, I—" she lifted her eyes up to see him handing her clothes too her.

"Here. You better go," he said coldly.

"Why? Why? Why??" she asked frantically.

"I didn't want him to kill my mother," he whispered, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

In the beginning, the first time he and Ginny had done anything Draco wanted to end it right after that, but it lead to more and more contact with her. Before he knew it he was taken and he couldn't lose her the way he'd lost his mother.

Of course, his mother wasn't dead, but the day he had killed that first time, so that he could save her life, was the day he had truly lost her.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Draco's saddened eyes. "Oh god, he used your love for your mother against you?"

"Don't you sympathize and make excuses for me, do you understand," he glared and Ginny knew the old Draco was slowly coming back. "Get out of here!" he yelled causing her to yelp.

Ginny stood up, ignoring the clothes, and reached for his face. "Draco—" she cried.

His eyes darkened in anger. "I. Said. Get out! Or do I have to throw you out and if I have to do that, I will throw you out without your clothes. Do you understand?"

Ginny leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on his lips, the sweetness of it wrenched his heart. She gathered her clothes, threw them on sloppily, and walked out.

"Ginny," he whispered agonizingly then lifted the knife he had in his dresser drawer and threw it across the room with perfect precision.

She didn't have time to go to her room and change, or take a shower like she wanted to. Luckily she had taken three, wonderful ones with Draco that previous night. She sighed, hugging herself.

What was she going to do?

It's not up to you to do anything.

But you love him don't you?

I have feelings for him, but it's not love.

Yet anyway.

Why does it have to be 'yet'?

Because he's the kind of person you could love.

Ginny gave a bitter laugh as she turned the corner. "What is love anyway?"

"Love you ask, my dear?" popped out Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh god! Sir Nicholas? You scared me!" Ginny gasped holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry dear," he glanced at her in a puzzled manner. "What's this about love? Is it troubling you?"

"You're old," Ginny stated, slumping her shoulders.

He lifted his eyebrow. "Obviously. I'm dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean you're experienced with that sort of stuff? So could you tell me what love is?"

Nick smiled at her. "Love? I don't think there really is a definition of it, an _accurate_ one anyway. I suppose you could classify love as everything. Love, hate, anger, lust, and all the emotions you can think of. When you're in love it always starts with something. For you it was hate, then anger, then lust, that's when you started questioning your feelings."

"H-how did you know that?"

"I'm a ghost. I saw your lessons with the young Malfoy. I saw him look at you and you to him. It was obvious that there was something there. In my experience with love, I've always had to sacrifice one thing or another."

"It's always about sacrifice."

Nick lifted his eyebrow. "You are too young to be making that assumption. I just simply stated in my experiences, but the sacrifices were worth it, every time. What is that little saying? 'It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.' Something like that then," he brought his transparent hand up to caress his face.

He sighed and smiled down at her, continuing his definition. "Lust is a feeling of intense desire and attraction that can build into something so beautiful as love, but that's my opinion. Everyone sees it as something different. Eh—" he waved his hand in dismissal, "it's a touchy subject, and a lot of people would disagree the way I see it—as one big sacrifice. Sometimes it's worth it, sometimes it isn't, and sometimes you love someone so much that you'd give your life for them."

Ginny laughed a bit. "God that must be some kind of love. To love someone so deeply and so completely…gees. Thank you!"

He bowed his head and drifted off with his hands behind his back and his chin pointed in the air.

She gave a slight grin and sauntered over to the great hall.

"Ginny, where have you been?" Ron pounced on her instantly as she sat down next to her brother.

"Gee, Ron, I wasn't aware that I had to check up with you!"

"Yes, you do and you bloody better well do it next time!" he scolded.

Ginny turned her head sighed. "You don't own me."

"I'm your brother Ginny, it's my job to look after you!"

"And you remind me so many times of that detail."

Ron frowned.

Ginny snorted and began eating.

Then suddenly as if on instinct as if she knew the moment he had entered, she lifted her head up and met Draco's probing gray eyes. Her stomach did flip-flops and he gave her a grim look as he walked over to his table.

Forbidden.

The word clung to the sides of her mind as the events of what just happened replayed in her mind.

God! Everything about them was forbidden, everything they were together was so far beyond the line that…Ginny didn't even have a word for it.

Weasley…Malfoy—they didn't match and they never would.

It's just an attachment to him anyhow.

'Are you sure that's only what it is?' Ginny asked herself.

Of course, what else could it be?

After breakfast the day pretty much went by in a daze and before Ginny knew it, it was time for her another broom lesson with Draco. Her nerves were shot by the time she got there. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating rapidly. At one point during the day she had almost forgotten about the lesson, almost, but that was because she'd accidentally bumped into him.

She turned, feeling him near by, and her breath caught as she watched him saunter up to her. The urge to kiss him filled her entire being.

Oh how she'd wanted to taste those lips all day.

He looked at her and held out his broom. "You're doing it by yourself today."

Ginny bent her head down and knew he didn't want to touch her. She didn't understand why though, she had been craving his touch all day. It wasn't fair that he could act this way and she couldn't. Before she knew it she pushed the broom away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco's whole body went rigid as he tensed up. He wrapped his arms around hers and yanked them down, glaring at her. "Ginny, not here."

She jerked her arms out of his and re-wrapped them around his neck, tightly. "I think I'm going through withdrawal," she laughed slightly. "Imagine that! I'm addicted to you and I don't care about what you did. I don't care."

Draco sighed, not bothering to detach her again. "But you should."

"No, nothing you can say will make me love you less. You love your mother so much and anyone with that kind of love is a great person," she whispered against his neck then smiled as she felt him shudder.

Draco felt his eyes widen.

'Did she just say she loved me?' his mind raced, 'No way.'

"If I could do it over though…I think I either would have let him kill her, or I would have taken her away."

"But that's not your fault! You were, are, young and impressionable. You didn't want to loose your mother. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Listen to this, I'm being consoled and coddled by a sixteen year old girl."

"Hey! You're only one year older than I am."

"I love my mother, but I would have, should have done it differently," he sighed, finally giving up and hugging her closer to him. "You know, that if we get caught hugging it'll be all over the school in matter of seconds."

"I don't care if you don't," she grinned pulling her head back and smiling at him.

He grinned down at her. "I give up. Why don't we give them something to talk about?"

"Why don't we?" she smiled.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hey, Ron, isn't that your sister?" someone yelled.

Ron turned, smiling towards the voice and as soon as he saw his baby sister embraced in his enemies' arms his smile turned to a frown, then to anger.

To Be Continued…


	8. Everybody Wants You

Chapter Eight: Everybody Wants You

"Ron, don't say anything to her! Wait to see if she comes to you," Hermione pleaded clutching her best friends arm as tightly as she could.

With his face red and his knuckles white from clutching his books so tightly Ron whipped his head around to look at Hermione, then quickly. "Look at her! She's kissing Malfoy!"

"And it looks like she likes it. I repeat, let her come to you! Or she will never talk to you again…I know these things."

Ron turned and glared. "How the hell do you know…"

"Because I know you and I know Ginny. Your tempers clash, trust me."

Ron snorted. "Yeah right! You know everything…the bookworm," he screamed.

Hermione gritted her teeth and was about to say something when someone cut her off. The voice was booming with hardcore anger.

"You better have a damn good reason for yelling at her like that Ronald Weasley!"

Ron stiffened and turned to glare at Harry.

Harry looked livid with anger, his eyes flashing dangerously, his teeth clenched and his fists ready.

Ron sighed. "I don't. Hermione, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! It's true!"

"Wow," Ginny gasped as she pulled away from Draco. "That was just—wow!"

Draco leaned in for another kiss and grinned against her lips. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You smug bas—"

He pecked her swiftly on the mouth, cutting off her words. "Okay, on the broom."

"Aren't you going to get on first?"

Draco bent his head down hiding a smile. "Is that the only reason why you did that whole scene? So you wouldn't have to go on by yourself?"

Ginny twirled her fingers. "Partly…I'm just kidding. I-I thought since we, you know, made up, you wouldn't make me go on by myself!"

"Sorry, no cigar! Get on."

Ginny pouted and poked him in the chest. "No sex for you tonight mister!"

Draco chuckled smugly. "We'll see!"

She huffed over to the broom and leapt on. It wavered slightly, but she managed to balance it with an ease that Draco noted proudly.

Draco grinned. "You're all ready getting better!"

"Only because I have good teachers."

"Maybe…but remember I taught you in an extra subject," Draco smirked knowingly.

Ginny blushed and turned her head to the side giving him a playful glare. "You are bad."

"Fly!" he demanded.

She sighed and slowly lifted herself up. Her breath caught in her throat as she got higher and higher.

I want to impress him.

I want him to be impressed.

Ginny picked up speed, bending down the way Draco had showed her, bowing her head, and just letting the wind slice through her hair. She felt weightless as she went faster.

"Whoa, Gin! Don't go too fast," Draco yelled then sighed, please, "You're doing wonderful."

"Nice job, Ginny!" Harry yelled from out of nowhere. "Ron, do you know how long it's taken her to do that? She wouldn't do that for me! Whoa, she looks like she belongs up there!" he said, pleased, as he veiled his hand over his eyes.

Draco tensed as he saw Ron at the corner of his eye.

"Nice going, Gin!" Ron yelled then without turning to meet Draco's eyes he whispered, still smiling up at his sister, "You ever touch my sister again and I'll kill you!"

Draco jerked his head towards Ron. "Oh, Ronnie boy, I've done more than just touch her, I took her virginity!" he spoke softly, almost dangerously.

The color drained from Ron's face.

"Ron!" Harry pulled him back. "Merlin!"

Ron was more in shock than he was mad. "S-she would never let you touch her like that! You're disgusting…she's so much better than you."

Draco cast his eyes down, suddenly not wanting to fight with mop of red hairpiece of dead weight meat anymore. "You're right, she is so much better than I am! I consider myself lucky that she ever let me show her what Potter had the chance to show her for four years. I'm glad you never gave her a chance."

"You son of—if I find out that you raped her—" Ron suddenly hollered.

He jerked from Harry's grip and punched Draco hard in the face. The force of the hit jerked him off his feet and he fell.

Ginny frowned down at the scene and swiftly zoomed down.

"I didn't!" Draco yelled. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Wow! That's a first! What's the matter? Scared I might kick the shit out of you?" Ron yelled sarcastically as he lifted his foot to kick him in the ribs.

Draco stopped his foot and turned it causing Ron to collapse instantly to the floor. "It's called respect, you asshole! I have respect for you sister and THAT is why I won't swing at you!"

"I think my heart has stopped…the sleaze boy's gotten morals," Ron sneered.

"Stop it, Ron!"

He turned swiftly towards his angry sister. He leapt up and went towards her, but stopped as he saw the distant look in her eyes as she watched him. It was then he knew then that he should have listened to Hermione.

"Why did you do this?" Ginny's voice trembled, but had a calmness that made Ron's heart sink.

Draco pulled himself up. "It's okay. No harm done, I'm fine!"

"That's not the point…Ron, I know you saw me kissing him. You know, I-I'd understand if no one else saw that I have feelings for him, but you, you're my brother. You should have seen it!"

"Ginny, you can't have feelings for something like that!"

Ginny gave him a solemn look. "He's not an 'it' Ron. When are you going to grow up, huh? When are both of you going to realize that you don't have to fight all the time?" she directed at both of them.

"He needs to grow up too, Ginny."

She shook her head. "No, Ron, he is grown up, because he didn't swing back at you! It takes a _man_, to not swing in a fight when he's being beaten down, it takes a _man_ to look the enemy in the eye and say 'you're not worth it, I won't fight you.' "

"_I'm_ not worth it?" Ron yelled and his eyes blazed. "Oh, would you choose him over your own brother."

Draco sucked in his breath. "That's not what I want, I—"

"Shut-up, Malfoy!"

"Don't talk to him like that! Only I can talk to him like that!" Ginny finally started yelling.

"Hey!" Draco started.

"Shut-up," she yelled then returned a surprise stare toward her brother. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

Ron pursed his lips. "What if I was? What would you do?"

Tears filled Ginny's eyes. "I would choose my brother, but my respect for you would be non-existent if you made me give up the one person that I truly—that I—" she stopped and turned her head away from them.

"That you what?" Ron gritted out.

Ginny took in a shuddering breath refusing too look at Draco. "That I love, with all my heart," finally she brought her eyes to Draco's face.

He was staring at her in shock.

"I-I love you, Draco."

They had whispered words of love during their lovemaking and few times before, but they hadn't meant anything really. This felt different to Draco, perhaps it was because he could see the devotion in her eyes, or it may have been the way her body leaned towards his direction unintentionally.

He let out an irregular breath as he shook his head. "No! He's right, you can't love someone like me!"

"But I can, and I do, and I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable. I _don't expect_ you to give _anything_ in return! DO NOT feel obligated to say anything back, I just wanted you to know, that you are a person that can be loved, despite your past," her voice cracked as she went closer to him.

Draco glared. "You don't know what you're saying," his voice trembled.

"Ginny," Ron called.

She turned slowly.

"Tell me you love him again, so I can see your face," Ron insisted.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Gin, just do it."

"I love him."

Ron stared at her face and sighed after two minutes, as if he saw what he didn't want to see. He gave his head a shake. "Damn! Okay. I'll back away."

Ginny turned her head and looked at him. "What?"

"I won't make you choose. I can see it plainly on your face that you love him. I understand. I'll back away, but I refuse to back fully out!"

She shook her head and gave a laugh. "I would never, ever, want you to!"

She gave a scream and launched herself into his arms.

"I still don't like the fact that you choose _him_ to fall in love with," Ron growled.

Ginny pulled back, laughed, and ruffled his hair. "You are such an idiot!"

Ron gave one last grim look towards Draco and walked away.

"Ginny—I…" Draco started.

"Need time to think?" Ginny asked walking over to him.

He shook his head.

"I understand. I needed time to think about it too," she said leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Seeya tonight?"

"Um, yeah," he whispered as he watched her walk away.

"Hey Draco baby!" Giselle's voice filled his ears. "Long time no see. So how's it been with 'Red'?"

From a distance Ginny watched as the brown haired girl draped herself over him. Her heart clenched as she watched a smile spread across his face.

She turned with a frown and walked away with her arms wrapped around her waist. The wind was caressing her cheeks as if comforting her.

Trust him, Ginny.

Has he given me a reason to?

Has he given you a reason not to?

No.

So trust him.

She smiled and walked away with her head up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Giselle asked as trailed her hand suggestively down his stomach.

He snatched her hand and threw it away.

"Ah…don't be a spoilt sport!" she pouted. "I want to have some fun."

Draco gave her a mean look and pushed her aside. "Giselle, not now."

Giselle looked at his retreating back, pouting. "You're in love with her! Well I'll be damned."

"I'm not in love with her! I _feel_ for her."

"Oh do not give me that grade A movie shit! You love her and it scares you to death."

"Giselle, don't make me hurt you," he growled.

She gulped, knowing he would do it. "Draco, talk to me! No matter what you think, I'm more than a fuck buddy…well I'm not even that anymore…but I'm still your friend. You _talk, I _listen!"

"Friend?" he asked trying to sound malicious.

Giselle tried to meet his eyes. "Friends!"

He took a deep breath. "Lets talk."

To Be Continued…

I really didn't change a lot in this chapter. I know people aren't going to like the way Ron handled it, but that's the way I wanted it so sorry if anyone was disappointed. I hope everyone enjoyed it anyhow! Aya


	9. Now

Chapter Nine: Now

"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny whispered as she opened his invisible door.

The moment she went in she smelled a similar smell that of her perfume. That crisp, yet soft smell of an assortment of flowers nearly knocked her off her feet. It smelled wonderful, and it was dark?

Dark?

"Are the lights broken?" Ginny asked. "Draco, are you in here?"

Candle flames ignited all over the room, engulfing it in a sensual warm glow… He was lying lazily on the bed, with his black satin sheet draped over his middle, and no shirt. His hair was boyishly draped across his eyebrow and a smirk was plastered on his lips.

Ginny leaned against the doorway. "Oh-we…hot!" she hissed.

"Come here!" Draco grinned.

Taking a second to compose her racing heart she paused in the middle of his room, placing a hand over her chest, and gazing at him. It was almost as if the encounter with Ron hadn't happened, as if Draco hadn't left with that brown haired girl instead of with her.

She quickly shook her head. She needed to give him the benefit of the doubt and not make assumptions, but it was still hard.

Ginny walked seductively over to the bed and straddled his thighs. "A-are you naked under there?"

"Why don't you lift the sheets and find out?"

Ginny nipped the tip of the sheets with her fingers and peaked through. Her face flamed with a deep blush before she grinned and licked her lips in pleasure.

"You are so sexy," she whispered shyly biting her lip.

Draco pushed himself up and laced his fingers through her hair, bringing her face down to his. He nibbled the side of her lips then traveled down to her neck.

"Draco," Ginny moaned softly. "W-where did you get my perfume?"

"I made it. I found out what you did with that potion!"

Ginny jerked back and screamed. Draco flinched and gave her an exasperated look. She yanked him into her arms and hugged him so hard he thought his eyes might pop out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was almost out! You are so smart!" Ginny praised as she kissed him over and over again on his cheeks and lips.

"I wrote it down for you and made you some extra bottles. They're over on my desk," Draco nodded his head towards the direction.

Ginny went to get up, but Draco turned her into the bed. Her face in the pillow, her hands pinned behind her back, and a gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his hands run along the curve of her bottom.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You can get the perfume when we're finished," Draco whispered his voice hoarse, his eyes traveling down her backside.

"No, why am I on my belly instead of my back," she asked.

Draco lifted her shirt up and kissed her lower back. Ginny jerked slightly.

"You have much to learn."

Ginny turned her head to the side. "As long as you're the one to teach me…y-you are going teach me, right?"

Draco's eyes twinkled as he looked at the side of her face. "Definitely!"

Ginny giggled as she felt his hand slide over the curve of her back. She sighed contently, letting his hands travel over her, massaging her shoulders, her neck, her back. She shut her eyes in pleasure.

"That feels wonderful. You hands are phenomenal," she whispered.

Draco slowly pulled her shirt up, slightly lifting her upper body so he could get it past her head. He pulled her pants half way down her bottom, but didn't take them all the way off.

"Here," Ginny said lifting up slightly to unbutton her pants, but Draco stopped her with his hand.

"If I see you fully naked I won't be able to give you this massage," he spoke with softness that seemed to run though her skin.

"O-okay," she stuttered and squealed when she felt something cold and gooey pool at her back. "What is that?"

"It's edible massage oil," Draco murmured.

"Edible? What's it taste like?"

Draco dipped his finger in the oil and brought it to her lips, expecting her to just lick it off. He got more than he bargained for when she popped his finger into her mouth and gently suckled until he thought he would burst.

"Ginny," he croaked out.

She released his finger and gave him an impish grin. "Mm, coconut."

Draco blew his breath in and out as he smacked Ginny's butt. "You are a naughty girl!"

She pushed her arms up and rested her head down on the pillow. "You loved it!"

"Every second of it," he added making Ginny giggle.

By the time he was done with the massage he could tell by her breathing that she was drifting off to sleep. He sat on her side looking at her turned face and frowning at the sight of her hand curled under chin. That innocent sleep that graced everyone was that tiny bit of Ginny that Draco knew then that he would be happy for the rest of his life just watching her.

"I love you," she whispered drifting out and then back in to sleep.

Draco glanced down at her face and knew he would never get tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too."

Draco sighed, turned on his back, and fell down on the bed beside her. He reached up for a piece of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. He was turned on beyond reason, but he didn't want to wake her, so he labored his breathing and drifted off to sleep while playing with her hair.

To Be Continued…

I've noticed that Draco's out of character. I was actually about read to fix it too, but then I realized that this is how I think he would act if he had feelings towards someone. So I changed my mind. Again I didn't make a lot of changes to this chapter either. After I'm finished revising this story (which I should be done soon) I'll be working on A Day Without Rain (revising it and adding new chapters). I have about a week off from everything so hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of things done.


	10. All Over You

Chapter Ten: All Over You

"Momma? What are you doing here?" Ginny gasped as saw her mother and father walking up the bleachers.

"We came to visit and found out there was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Ginny turned to look at Draco as he cleaned his broom, preparing to start the match.

Ginny shook her head nervously. "I-I can see that!"

Draco glanced up in her direction and gave her a knowing look. Ginny jerked her head slightly towards her parents. Her stomach fluttered as he turned his face to her parents. He was so gorgeous all he had to do was turn his head and Ginny felt weak in the knees.

_My mouth is watering. You've got it so bad girl._

_Oh, look at the way he moves. He's so athletic._

_Oh look! He snuck me a smile._

Ginny giggled out loud and turned her chin to her shoulder. Ginny quickly turned her giggle off as she noticed Molly and Arthur giving her a strange look. She straightened her back to an up right position to show that her attention was on the match, but in all actuality it was on Draco. If her parents had thought something was wrong they would have noticed that she never once took her eyes off of Draco.

"Ginny, are you all right dear?" Molly asked.

Ginny still looking at Draco, "I'm fine."

"Who are you looking at?"

"Oh, honey, leave her alone. She's probably eyeing Harry," Arthur butted in, smiling proudly.

Ginny sighed in relief when her mother, for once, took her fathers' advice.

"Yeah, _that's_ who she's looking at," Ron teased as he sat himself down beside her.

Ginny glared and made a motion with her finger that was very unbecoming of what society classified as a lady.

She knew she had it bad…she was all ready head over heels in love with him and she knew she was falling way deeper than that.

_Forever and ever!_

Ginny shook her head, knowing Draco wasn't a forever and ever type of guy. She had excepted that when he hadn't returned her 'I love you,' last night, but she'll never forgot the way she had woken up in the morning to see his hand bunched in her hair and his head sleeping against her chest. He looked like an angel, his dark aura that usually followed him had vanished and she got to see the light in him.

She scraped her teeth against her bottom lip as she remembered how she had kissed him awake. He had responded by lifting her up into his arms and taking her to his huge bathtub.

Ginny pinned her eyes to Draco once more. His usually gel stiff hair was ruffled from the wind; his cheeks were flushed from concentrating and chasing the snitch. She frowned as she saw Harry hovering directly above him, his eyes searching back and forth rapidly. Then Ginny saw it, the one thing that Draco had been working his arse off to catch while playing against Harry.

"See it," she whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

She ignored him and concentrated on Draco. "See it, baby! See it!"

As if on cue Draco jerked his head towards the direction of the snitch and zoomed straight up. Harry obviously didn't expect him to see it or to be so fast.

"YES! Whoa!" Ginny screamed as she jerked herself up to a standing position.

Her scream was so piercing that it caused her brother to jerk back and glare at her. "Ginny! Wrong team!"

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Draco stop and stare at her, a small, very pleased smirk on his face at her outburst. "Um…err I was just cheering for Harry to hurry up!"

She sighed as they looked awkwardly at her and shrugged, turning their attention back to the game.

Draco was still grinning at her, seemingly he had forgotten about the snitch. Ginny bugged her eyes out and gave a small point in the direction of the snitch and Harry. Draco just shook his head and stared at her. Ginny sucked her lip as she watched him watching her. Her heart stopped as his eyes engulfed her in a pool of grayness.

A horn blew, making Ginny jerk.

"Harry Potter as caught the snitch! Final score: Gryffindor 170, Slytherin 100."

Ginny gave Draco a sad look and felt her eyes becoming wet.

He had wanted to beat Harry so badly.

He jerked his head in the direction toward the castle as he flew past her, making swift eye contact with her. He ignored the glares he received from his team and held his head high as he walked out of the stadium.

"Um, Mum, Dad? I have to go do something…how long will you be here?"

"For a day," Arthur replied.

"Oh, good! Um…I'll see in a few hours."

"Ginny, what is it that you have to do?"

Ginny pulled her lip to the side and cringed, and then turned back around. "Um, it's a—it's a secret."

"Okay then," Molly smiled.

As soon as she was out of their sight she dashed towards the castle, only to be whipped around behind the stadium.

"Draco!" she whispered breathlessly as he leaned her up against the side of the stadium. "Why didn't you catch the snitch? You could have won!"

Draco leaned his forehead against hers. "I did. You cheered for me!"

Ginny giggled lightly and brought her lips to his. "Did you see the way I jumped up? I was so embarrassed!"

"I think everyone saw it. When your brother yelled 'Ginny, wrong team,' it was priceless! Thank you," he whispered kissing her more urgently.

Ginny cradled his face in her hands as he kissed her. He ran his hand up and down her back, caressing her. She gave a sigh and leaned her head back as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh Draco, I love you," she gasped as he kissed her collarbone.

Draco smiled, not saying anything as he continued to kiss her. Suddenly her whole body went rigid and he lifted his head up.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Draco asked almost frantically.

Her eyes were wide in fear as she looked over his shoulders. He slowly turned around to stare his father in the eye.

He placed one of his hands into his pocket; Ginny had latched onto his other one, and looked down at his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius' eyes were piercing the crown of his sons' head. Ginny shuddered. Just looking at the man was enough to make a person keel over and die. He was gorgeous, of course he was, Draco was too, but Lucius was an evil that you could smell. A walking, talking evil that made her blood run cold.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?"

Draco gave a grim look as he continued to look down at his feet.

"May I ask what you are doing with the youngest Weasley?"

Draco smirked and looked up. "Gee _Dad_, I figured what with how old you are I wouldn't have to explain the birds and the bees to you!"

Lucius' gaze intensified and Ginny saw Draco gulp, but he didn't back away. Ginny looked at him with pride and love.

_He's so brave._

_Oh how she loved him._

Draco watched his fathers' gaze fall towards Ginny and the look in his eyes made Draco turn to look at her as well. He saw it. Pure love etched her face, love, and pride, everything he had missed in his life, coming from one person. He couldn't believe that one person could hold so much.

"Ginny," he croaked out.

Ginny's eyes jerked slightly as she focused. She glanced towards his father and turned her frightened eyes towards the ground.

_Oh how she despised him._

_She has so much love, but just as much hate._

_He got her love._

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed.

"Daddy!" Ginny gasped.

_Oh great! It's gone from extremely bad to worse._

"Ginny, what's going on?" Molly asked calmly.

Draco watched her fathers' eyes trail down the length of their arms and stop on their clasped hands. He instantly dropped her hand. He soon wished he hadn't from the look Ginny gave him.

Ginny took in a shuddering breath as she answered her mother. "Draco and I have been seeing each other since, well a little past, the middle of the year."

"Schools almost over! Bloody—how many days were they alone?" Arthur's voice started rising.

"Well, almost everyday," Ginny whispered.

Molly took a more calm approach. "What your father means is—"

Tears filled Ginny's eyes as it dawned on her what they were asking. "If we had sex?"

"Oh, my, God!" Arthur roared.

"Calm down, Arthur!" Molly hollered. "How many times?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is! As long as you live under our roof everything you do is our business."

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're asking!"

"How do you know?" Molly asked.

"I did a test just yesterday!"

"How. Many. Times," Arthur's voice dulled with anger.

Ginny shivered. She had never seen her father like this. Ever.

"Um…" her face turned scarlet. "Since the beginning."

She turned to look at Draco for some support and did a double take. "Draco? Where—"

He was gone along with his father.

"Ginny! Pay attention."

"D-did you see where Draco went?"

Molly gave an irritated grunt. "No. I think we need to have a very long talk with out _him_ anyway."

"No! It's about him and me! Not just me!" Ginny's voice yelled frantically.

_Where did they go?_

_Oh please let him be all right._

There was no telling what Lucius was capable of.

_Please be okay!_

To Be Continued…

Again, I didn't make a lot of changes. This is almost done and then I can start revising A Day Without Rain and adding new chapters. Aya


	11. The First To Let Go

Chapter Eleven: The First To Let Go

"Draco…are you in here?" Ginny asked a loud as she pushed open his door.

She flipped the light switch and glanced towards the bed, hoping to catch him sleeping, but what she saw was that girl with brown hair smiling at her.

"I've seen you before," Ginny stated simply staring the girl up and down. "W-who are you?"

"Giselle. You must be Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes furrowed in confusion. "How do you know?"

Giselle simply rolled her eyes. "Draco told me you'd do this! Get all attached to him. So I told him that I'd break up with her for you. He gladly said yes. Then we made love for a few hours until he had to go to lunch with his father. He is a wonderful lover. Don't you agree?"

Ginny felt her mouth drop slightly, and then she quickly shook her head and clutched her dropping stomach. "You're lying. He would never—"

Giselle gave a fake pout. "Are you sure about that honey? He left this note for you," she got up from the bed naked, glided over to his desk, and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper folded into fours. She handed it elegantly to Ginny.

Ginny snatched it away and opened it furiously.

_Red,_

_It's over. It was great while it lasted. You were a great couple of fucks. I have to say almost one of the bests I've had…and you were a virgin for the first time. You were a bet between Giselle and I. If I couldn't get you into my bed by the end of the school year then I'd have to be Gissy's sex slave for five months (not that that's a raw deal, as you know I hate losing), but if I won I got, well we won't go into detail what I got! Everyone loves me I know…it's hard for someone not to love me! I understand, but let it go without a fight. Good-bye!_

_Draco_

Tears dripped onto the letter as Ginny read it over and over again.

"Why?" she cried out softly.

"He got tired of you," Giselle smirked at her. "It's not hard to see _why_. You just couldn't live up to me. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Some of us just have that natural gift."

_Her heart felt like lead. Surely she was dreaming._

_Not my Draco. He would never…_

_You can see it with your own eyes._

_But he—_

_Are you in denial?_

Ginny choked, covered her mouth, and ran out of Draco's room.

Giselle grinned evilly at the retreating girl. "Stupid twit!" she threw herself back on Draco's bed and lifted up a picture she had stolen from him. "Finally I can have some good sex!"

Ginny examined the letter over and over again. She just couldn't believe it. Draco could never been mean to her.

_He was before he became your lover._

_But that changed._

_That doesn't mean he couldn't go back!_

"Shut-up you!" she yelled to herself causing people to give her a strange look as she leapt up the stairs to her room.

She threw herself on her bed, crying a little bit as she examined it. The more she read the more she thought it was fake, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Everybody loves me?" she whispered the words. "He would never say something like that! Never!"

Ginny's heart soared.

"Oh Draco, I knew it all along, my love!" she whispered and leapt up to go tell that bitch off.

"Hey Giselle. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he draped his jacket along his chair.

"Waiting for you. I thought we could talk?" she asked as she lifted herself up from the bed.

He lifted his eyebrow. "Why are you naked?"

Giselle looked down at herself and managed a blush. "I got this stain on my clothes."

"Oh. Hey, did Ginny come by here?"

Giselle shook her head. "No. Haven't seen her."

"Hm…"

"But, there was a note address to you when I came in here."

Draco glanced up with excitement. "Yeah? Where is it?"

She walked over to his nightstand and tossed the note to him. She glared as she watched him rip open the envelope in excitement.

He won't be excited for long, she mused, glad he couldn't figure out that she had needed to be naked to set the scene for that twit Ginny.

_Draco,_

_You are a disgusting pig! I can't believe I let you do that too me! I can't believe I let you touch me! My parent's talked some sense into me. Gods! What was I thinking!? Good-bye you asshole! _

_I hate you_

At first Draco felt like a punch had been rammed into his gut, but then he looked up to see Giselle grinning evilly, mischievously.

He smacked the letter repeatedly in his hand as he walked to her. "God! You are that desperate."

Giselle jerked her head to his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You wrote this, Ginny has a more extensive vocabulary than you sweat pea. I actually thought you were different from those other girls."

Giselle looked like a mouse in a trap…she knew she'd been caught. "I did not write that!"

"I can smell a liar a mile away. Ginny's paper for one always smell like her…this reeks of you; two she could never be this mean! Ginny did come by here didn't she?"

Giselle started to shake her head, but gave up and glared. "Draco, forget about her! I'm sure your father would much rather you be with me," she lifted her hand up to caress his chest.

Draco grabbed her wrist in a crushing grip.

"You have to stop seeing her anyway!" Giselle yelled.

"How do you know that?"

"You tell me!"

Draco searched her face. "Why you little—you eavesdropped on our conversation."

"Draco…you think you have me with this? Oh you should have seen your lovers face when she read _your_ letter to her."

The blood drained from Draco's face. He glared and twisted her arm.

"What did you do?"

Giselle rolled her eyes.

"If you don't tell me, I'll break your arm."

"You wouldn't!" she challenged.

Draco didn't even hesitate as he snapped her wrist hard in the opposite direction and smirked emotionlessly as he heard the bone snap and Giselle gasp with pain.

"I just did! Now, are you going to make me break your other one?"

"You're crazy!" Giselle cried out as she fell against the bed. "You have to break up with her anyway! You should have considered it a favor. It'll be easier on her if she hates you!" she cried cradling her arm.

Realization finally dawned on Draco and he stopped. Giselle was right. He slowly walked over to her. She flinched slightly as he dropped down beside her. Draco took her arm into his and pulled out his wand.

"Refectio," he whispered healing Giselle's arm.

She turned it slightly and sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"You're right. It would be easier for her to hate me."

"See, I told you! Now kiss me," she said leaning forward.

"No—" he got out just as her lips plastered against his.

She grabbed his wrists and threw his arms around her waist as she pulled herself up into his lap.

"Stop it, Giselle," he muffled out.

"Oh, Draco, come on. I haven't had good sex since you got with that red-headed vixen," she groaned as she pushed one of his hands onto her bare breast.

His bedroom door flew open. His eyes darted to see Ginny, standing in the doorway. He watched as her smile slowly disappeared. He sat there watching her as Giselle assaulted his mouth. Draco was too stunned to do anything.

"Gin—"

"God! It was true! I didn't believe the letter. I read over and over it…like a hundred times! I couldn't believe that you would say something that awful to me, but it was true. Merlin…it was true," she whispered tears streaming down her face by the gallon. "I loved you so much Draco—Good-bye!" she sniffed and ran out the door.

He pushed Giselle off. "Ginny, wait!" he croaked out, but it was too late. "I-I have to get her! I thought maybe hating me would work…but I don't want to her hate me. I don't want the only person that has ever loved me to hate me!"

Giselle yanked him back. "Draco…you did what your father asked. You left her. I did it all for you. Don't ruin it! If you go to her now you'll have to break her heart a second time. You don't want to do that do you?"

Draco gritted his teeth as he stared at the open door.

"Do you?"

"No," he growled.

Giselle smiled and dropped herself onto his bed, pushing herself up so she could lay naked on the pillows, as she leaned against them. Draco gave another growl at her.

"So, you want to fuck now?"

Draco sighed and glanced at the door one last time. Slowly, with a heavy heart he crept up onto Giselle.

"Oh, yes!" Giselle grinned as she lifted her head to kiss him.

He returned it.

To Be Continued…

Hardly any changes in this chapter either…three more to go! Aya


	12. Turn Me On

Chapter Twelve: Turn Me On

"Why'd you stop?" Giselle's raspy moans filled his ears.

Draco looked down at her and frowned at her hair. "It's not red," he muttered to himself more than to Giselle. "I can't do this."

"What? Come on! You're naked, I'm naked…do I need to put the two "factors" together for this?" Giselle smiled.

Draco pulled himself off her. "I just…I can't."

"Oh come on! We were almost there," she screamed in frustration and knocked her head against the pillow. "Why? Why can't you do it? Obviously getting it up wasn't the problem!"

Draco sneered. "Do you have to ask?" he looked down at himself. "This wasn't your doing! I was thinking of Ginny."

"You are one disgusting—"

Draco lifted his eyes in warning. "Don't make me break your arm again."

"God! Does Ginny know that you're a woman beater?"

"I don't consider you a woman."

Giselle crossed her arms sitting up on his bed. "What do you think me as?"

"An easy lay that's probably going to die from some disease that the wizard world won't be able to cure. You're a sad, sorry excuse for a human being…why would I classify you as a woman?"

Tears popped into her eyes. "You didn't have to be so harsh."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "I-I didn't have to be so harsh? You need to get a reality check sweet pea. Get off my bed."

"What?"

"I said GET OFF MY BED!" he yelled as he jerked her up and hauled her out of his room.

"Wait! Draco, I need my clothes."

Draco smirked. "Well," he walked over towards her with her clothes in his hand, "you should have thought of that before you tried to ruin me and Ginny."

"Tried? Oh please baby, did you see her face? She hates you!" Giselle smirked back.

"Wrong reply _baby_!" Draco sneered with a calm cool collectiveness to his voice that would scare anyone into his or her deathbed.

Giselle's mouth dropped open watching helpless as Draco tore her clothes to shreds and then threw them at her feet.

"You bastard."

Draco glared at the crown of her head. "What, are you going to cry?"

Giselle bent down by her clothes and lifted them to her tear streaked face. Draco sighed as he looked down at her.

"You do know I should just leave you like that don't you? Here!" he sighed out as he threw a bathrobe to her.

"T-thank you!"

"Get out of here!" his voice sounding menacingly evil.

She leapt to her feet and dashed down the stairs. Draco sighed, knowing he shouldn't even be thinking of going to Ginny, but his heart hurt, and he just wasn't used to all these emotions flowing in.

_Damn! Why can't I just leave it at this?_

_Do you really have to ask? _

_No, Lucius doesn't even play a part in this…he's nothing._

Draco turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "So what are you going to do?" he asked his reflection.

"Oof, oh I'm sorry! Excuse me," Ginny mumbled as a black robe filled her vision.

"Ginny," the voice whispered.

She recognized it immediately. "Giselle! You—"

Giselle's eyes looked blood shot from crying as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry. He really loves you! I suggest you not let him go. He's a great person; don't make the mistake I did. I _think_ I might have loved him as well, and just to ease your worries…we didn't have sex! I forced myself on him."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock as she watched Giselle walk away. She couldn't believe that Giselle had apologized.

"Giselle!" Ginny yelled.

She turned around and looked at Ginny with sad, beaten eyes. "What?"

"It took a lot of guts for you to do that! You have my respect."

Giselle rolled her eyes and laughed. "Gee, I'm so honored," she said sarcastically.

Ginny clicked her tongue. "All the same, thank you!"

Giselle paused, her back towards Ginny. "I did nothing other than try to break you and Draco up, yet you thank me? I don't understand you Gryffindors," she said as she began walking again.

Ginny gave a small smile, knowing she should be mad at Giselle, but for some reason she couldn't. "Like-wise," she whispered to the girls' retreating back.

She turned and jogged up the stairs.

"I won't let you go Draco! I won't!" she whispered to herself determinedly.

She burst through the door to see Draco pulling on his pants and glancing out the window.

He sighed. "Giselle, I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Draco," Ginny spoke as she tried to contain the wavy vibrations she was letting off.

Draco snapped around. "Gin—"

Ginny grinned wildly and shook her head in teasing disapproval. "I swear every time I see you you're putting on your pants!"

Draco gave her a grim look. "Ginny, I—"

She walked up to him and silenced him with her index finger. "Shh, I don't care. I don't care what your father said, what Giselle said, or what my parents said. I love you."

Draco grabbed her hand, caressing her wrists. "You really shouldn't."

"Maybe, but I can't help it! It's all your fault," she said punching him in the chest. "for being you!"

"My fault?" Draco look incredulous, "How is it my fault? You fall in love with me, I fall in love with you and it's my fault? What about your fault? You're the one that did this to me!"

Draco went rigid as he realized what he had done, as he saw the dreamy love filled look vanish from Ginny's eyes, her shocked expression searching his.

"Y-you love me?" her eyes welled up with tears.

Draco shook his head and turned, facing the bad, his back towards her front. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, I-I know we've said it here and there before, but it's just—" Ginny mumbled as she walked closer to him.

Soon she was so close she was inhaling his scent, her clothes grazing his back. Draco gave an inward shudder at the feeling of her clothes tickling his bareback.

"I know what you're doing, stop it," Draco bit out.

Ginny pushed her front to his back, molding herself to him. She smiled as Draco groaned. She then lifted her hand and trailed it down the middle of his chest and stomach, kissing the indentation of his shoulder and neck.

"I can't," Ginny, whispered as she pushed her hands into his pants and gripped him.

Draco jerked slightly, gasping as he leaned back against Ginny. "Ginny…my father…we can't do this!"

"Who cares about him, and yes we can!" Ginny said with determination as she stroked him once then whipped him around, pulling him into her, kissing his mouth fully. "Mm," she hummed against his lips, "I love the way you taste."

"Ginny! It's over between us. The minute Lucius said 'drop her' it was and never will have the word 'together'."

Ginny pulled herself back and glared at him. "Shut-up," she pushed him onto his bed, "and just make love to me! It's over, when I say it's over."

Draco's eyes slightly widened at the look on her face. Passion, determination, frustration, love, lust…a mixture of everything. His eyes never left her as he leaned on his elbows and watched her crawl up to him.

"Draco?" Ginny whispered as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Tell me you love me!" she demanded in a strangled whisper as she trailed kisses down his chest, across his naval. He gasped as he felt her mouth bite a button from his pants and push it out of the way. Her tongue and lips questing for him and when she fully took him into her mouth Draco felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he fell down against the cool crisp sheets of the bed.

"I-I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said lifting her head and giving him a triumphant smile.

She lifted herself onto his lap, straddling his hips, balancing on her knees, gazing into his eyes as she slowly lifted her shirt off.

"You know this will only complicate things more, don't you?" Draco warned as she pulled her pants off and stripped them off her body.

"I had a chat with Nearly Headless Nick a bit ago…what I learned was that love isn't love without some sort of complications and you know what? It'll only make me love you more!" she whispered as she pushed herself onto him, engulfing him in her warmth, welcoming him.

"You have a really big heart if you love something like me," he ground out reaching for the headboard.

::Censored::

Draco collapsed on top of her; breathing with so much ferocity…so harsh, that Ginny feared he might stop breathing.

"That—" Draco whispered still slightly breathless as he kissed her neck.

Ginny pushed his head up. "Better not say that that was a good-bye. Draco Malfoy…don't even."

Draco's eyes looked pained his breathing labored. "It has to be!"

"No!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Don't let him ruin this Draco, please?! Please?"

Draco paused and brought a hand to his face, feeling wetness dripping from his eyes.

Ginny caressed his cheek and smiled at his shocked face. "Yes! You're crying…you know what that is right? You don't want to leave me!"

"I know what crying is! I-I just haven't done it in nearly ten years."

"Come here," she smiled pulling him down to her again.

He sighed as her wet warmth squeezed him slightly still contracting. He buried his face into her neck and for just a second relished in her. Then he pulled out, not wanting to crush her laid him down behind her and wrapped her in his arms, her back leaning against his chest.

"School will be over in a week," Draco spoke suddenly.

Ginny groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"

"I do believe you are the first person I've ever heard be upset about school ending!"

"It means I won't see you for a while…I'll be in my seventh year, and you won't be here anymore. I don't want you to leave me. Since I know that's what you'll do thinking it for the best, I'm going to figure out a way to keep you!"

"You say that like I'm some sort of animal!" Draco laughed slightly.

"Well…you do belong to me!" Ginny grinned evilly as she bumped him.

Draco grunted and held her hips in place as he pushed himself into her.

"Oh!" she gasped. "It's a lot tighter than normal."

"I guess I do belong to you," he whispered into her neck as he pushed into her. "I love you Ginny."

To Be Continued…

I didn't feel like making any changes, but then again I couldn't fix the cheesiness of this chapter if I wanted to! So anyhow…hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was late popping up at ! Aya


	13. Keep Me

Chapter Thirteen: Keep Me

Draco leaned on his palm as he rested above Ginny watching her sleep. He brushed his fingers across the side of her face then bent down to kiss her brow. "I'm going to keep you," he whispered to her sleeping form.

Ginny smiled.

"I can't talk to you right now," Draco gritted out.

"I know you with her last night!" Lucius snarled. "I thought I told you to drop her!"

"What did Giselle tell you?" Draco glared.

Lucius lifted his eyebrows. "No, Giselle said you took care of it! Obviously means that you can't do anything for yourself!"

"Lucius, I have to go give Ginny her broom lesson!"

Lucius' eyes turned pitch black and an evil aura vibrated from him. "Don't call me Lucius, Draco!"

"What am I supposed to call you? You definitely don't qualify for 'dad'," Draco sneered and walked away.

"Draco! Don't you turn your back to me!"

He flipped around. "You're the one who turned your back years ago—but I guess that's the only thing you're really good at."

"Ginny! You aren't to see him anymore. Is that understood?" Arthur growled to his daughter.

Ginny's eyes began to water. "Daddy…you don't understand! He-he's not like his family. He's different."

Molly dropped her eyes. "Aren't they always, until they betray you?"

"Momma!" Ginny gasped; a tear dripped from her eyes. "There's one more week left of school! Can't you just—"

Arthur sighed. "Ginny, I mean it."

"Well he has to give me our last broom lesson of the year!"

Ginny walked away, sobbing.

When Draco stepped foot onto the grass he immediately saw Ginny hunched over on the water fountain, crying. He walked up to her and gently rubbed her back.

"Another run in with the parents?" Draco whispered as he sat beside her.

Ginny lifted her blood shot eyes to his. Smiling with sadness that made his heart wrench, he prepared for the inevitable. "I don't think this is going to work," she whispered.

Draco shut his eyes and took a deep steadying breath, then spoke. "I know."

Ginny choked on a soft cry and leaned against his side as he continued to gently stroke her back. He rested his head against hers smelling her, soaking her into his senses and he knew he would never be the same again. He would miss her to no end. She would always be his, it was a shame they couldn't be together.

"I-I don't feel much like flying. I know it's the last one of the year, but I—"

Draco kissed her temple. "I understand. I'll miss you Ginny Weasley."

She bit her lip, a fresh batch of tears coming on, and she didn't say anything, just held him to her side.

The last week went by so fast that Ginny couldn't keep her eyes focused on anything for too long. Every time she saw Draco they'd just meet each other's eyes, give a longing look, and a slight brush of the hands as they walked past one another.

Ginny cried herself to sleep every night, envisioning Draco's wonderful exotic, loving eyes, gazing down on her as he made love to her. She knew she was going through withdrawal. She feared that it would never end. Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach as she cradled herself against the Gryffindor common room couch.

She sighed as she saw Ron come up and plop down. "Hey Ginger!" Ron whispered.

Ginny turned her eyes to her brother and started crying silently. "I really miss him!"

Ron gave her a sad look and brought her into his arms. She rested her head onto his shoulder and sobbed. Ron glanced up to meet Harry and Hermione's eyes. They gave each other a grim look. Harry dropped down on the other side of Ginny, embracing her, and Hermione sat in front of her laying her head on Ginny's knees.

"You'll get over this, Ginny! I promise," Hermione whispered, her eyes becoming wet.

Ginny shook her head on Ron's shoulder. "I won't," she whispered.

Draco punched his wall making it collapse against his fist. Pain shot through his arm and the red gooey blood oozed down his knuckles. He dropped to the floor and leaned against his bed.

"I can't do this! I can't stand feeling like this!" he whispered. "I've never felt this—never."

He felt like the end of the world was re-playing in front of his eyes and it was his entire fault that he couldn't stop it. His heart felt like lead, bile rose in his throat, and he glared down at his scraped fist.

"What am I going to do? I have one more day to make up my mind if I am going to do something!" Draco sighed and dropped his head down to his bed. "I miss you Ginny!"

"_Ginny, meet me after dinner, you know where_!" Ginny read.

_Hmm_

_ My stomach is doing flip-flops._

_ We're actually going to get to talk! I'm so excited._

Thoughts raced through her head as she dashed towards the place where she had walked in on Draco and Giselle having sex. She forgot to labor her breathing, so by the time she got there she was hunched over her knees sucking in the crisp air. It burned her chest as it slowly went down.

"In a rush?" Draco asked smugly.

Ginny glanced up. "Hi."

Draco walked over to her and gave her a gentle smile. "No more school after tomorrow! You'll probably never see me again after that."

Ginny felt her eyes start to water. "Do you have to say that out loud? Keep it to yourself."

Draco gave a sad smile.

"What do you want?"

He leaned forward, cradling her neck in his palm and pulled her forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

"You wanted to kiss me?" Ginny asked shakily as she eyed his lips wanting more than a mere brush.

"Ginny, spend the summer with me!" Draco said suddenly trying to get her to look up at him.

He didn't need to try much longer because her head jerked up accidentally bonking him in the nose.

"God damnit!" he yelled in pain as he toppled back holding his nose.

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you bleeding?"

Draco snarled then softened his face. "Fuck! Do you have a hard head or what?"

Ginny settled her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "I said I was sorry."

"I heard you!" he smiled up at her and yanked her hand down so that she dropped to her knees in front of him. "I want you to spend the summer with me!"

Ginny sucked in a breath. "I didn't think I heard you right when you first said it! I don't have any mon—"

Draco silenced her with his index finger. "I have plenty! Please Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes fell to their entwined hands. "What about our parents?"

"They can't run our lives forever," Draco whispered as he pulled her chin up and pleaded with her. "Please?"

Ginny caressed the side of his face. "Yes!"

Draco's eyes brightened in triumph. "We can leave now!"

Ginny laughed. "I have to pack my things and leave a note for my parents."

Draco's happy face filled with guilt. "I all ready did that."

Her eyes widened in surprise, then rounded on him and glared. "How did you know I'd say yes in the first place?"

He gave her a 'come-on' look and stood up.

"Right," she grinned. "So where are we going then?"

"I was thinking some where by an ocean."

Ginny's face lit up. "Yay! Swimming," she paused from her walking then beamed up at him suddenly. "Draco in spandexy swim trunks…drool!"

Draco gave a shot of laughter then pulled her into his arms. "Here are your bags."

"Shrinkage!" Ginny grinned.

She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and just held him to her tightly.

"Ginny, breathing is a key factor to living you know!" Draco kissed the side of her neck and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'm happy. A whole summer, no interruptions!" Ginny practically squealed.

"No one telling us we can't see each other," Draco sighed and lifted Ginny onto his broom.

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"Since last night. I was going through some—thing and I couldn't handle it. In case you hadn't guessed it had something to do with you."

Draco leapt up onto his broom and wrapped Ginny's arms around his waist. "I know it's sudden. I can't believe you said yes so quickly, but you'll have fun."

"You too!" Ginny grinned against his neck as she trailed kisses along him.

"Definitely!"

Ginny turned herself so that her legs straddled his waist from the front. "Draco?"

He pulled his head back slightly and grinned as he lifted up into the air. "Yeah?"

Ginny bowed her head and sighed.

"What? Ginny, what is it?"

She lifted her eyes to his and bit her lip. "Will you keep me forever and ever?"

Draco just looked at her, knowing that forever was a long time, wondering if she meant it, or if it was just a spur of the moment, rather like their plans.

I can give her this much.

"No chance of me letting you go," he whispered.

Ginny smiled and brought her body closer to his as they flew away.

To Be Continued…


	14. Epilogue: Knock on the Sky

**Epilogue: **

Knock on the Sky

What's up with the current innuendo  
Buzz around into a fevery crescendo  
You'll never  
You can't  
Why does everybody fear  
What they don't understand

Stand up and listen to the sister, mister  
Been around here long enough  
We're strong enough  
We're gonna sing the song enough  
To shake this institution  
It's a SHE-volution

Can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky  
We can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky

Who cares about the popular affliction  
The dull-headed, brain-dead corny contradiction  
Well you know we're gonna say  
Just what we're gonna say

Hey now before you do or die us  
Try us  
So what if we wear parachutes or jacket boots  
At least we're fully resolute  
To use imagination  
To try and move a generation

Can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky  
We can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky

Sane or erratic  
Mundane or dramatic  
Just do what you do what you do me and you  
To thine ownself be true

Can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky  
We can't (can't) just flyby  
Gotta knock, knock on the sky

Draco rubbed his hands up and down Ginny's chilled goose bumped flesh as she curled her arms around his bent knees. She shivered slightly, relishing in the way she sat with Draco behind her, his face resting in her neck as he whispered to her sweet words.

"I love you," he kissed the side of her neck.

Ginny sighed as she watched the sun fade into the multi-colored sky. The ocean waves crashed against the shore, a chilling breeze zipping through her hair.

"Say it again," she whispered turning her head so her cheek rested against his.

He chuckled, the warm rumble sending jolts through her skin. "I love you!"

She sighed and fell back into him further. Resting her head against his shoulder, her back cradled by his masculine chest. The salty ocean air filled Ginny's nostrils as she took a deep breath. She dipped her bare feet into the gritty sand slightly gasping as the crumbs tickled between her toes.

"Thank you for bringing me here, I love it!"

"I knew you would!"

Draco fiddled with the ring he had gotten this morning when Ginny had been sleeping. He had sat there for hours watching her, her chest lifting up and down with every breath, the way she curled her hand underneath her chin, the slight parting of her lips. He'd sat there sweating, lusting; wanting to keep her forever with in three hours he knew what he was going to do. So, giving her a kiss on the forehead he'd sized her ring finger and dashed out.

He inhaled the sweet scent of her neck, pulled out the ring, gripped her hand and slowly slid the platinum engagement ring with a 2.89 carat oval shaped green diamond and two .68 carat diamonds siding it. Around the inside of the band was the engraving 'Red & Draco'.

"Whatcha doin'?" she smiled as she glanced down at her hand.

As soon as she saw the huge rock on her hand, she gasped for breath. Her hand jerked to her eyes. The ring glistened as the sun drooped into the background.

"Well, what do you say?" Draco whispered in her ear.

She giggled and turned in his arms, looking deep into his eyes. "Is this a proposal Mr. Malfoy?"

"Can't you tell?" he said, his voice singed with nervousness.

She turned fully around this time, wrapping her legs around his was, slightly lifting her butt up so she could rest on his thighs. She pushed her forehead into his and grinned. "I'm guessing this is your first time asking someone to marry you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Obviously or I'd be married now!"

"I'm just kidding!" she grinned cupping his face in her hands, bringing his lips to hers.

She kissed him gently.

"Yes."

::Censored::

The rest of this Epilogue is sex, and I couldn't put that up here. I figured that was a good place to end it! I'll be working on revising the sequel A Day Without Rain very soon. Thanks for reading! Aya


End file.
